Two Hearts, One Soul
by DigiFoxCat
Summary: Another Bleach/Naruto crossover! This one is Naruto characters in the storyline of Bleach starting with the pendulum! Please Review! Contains spoilers and OCs. Rated T for language and fighting. Rewrite is up!
1. Density of Death

This was it the battle between the Akatsuki and Konoha for Naruto

Konichiwa FoxCat here yet once again with another story. I've read a lot of Bleach/Naruto crossover stories and most of them are alike. Characters go to one storyline or the other. Naruto always is a Vizard and Sakura's in squad 4. Not in my crossover! This is Bleach/Naruto FoxCat style!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto just the story and the OC's

'_Thoughts'_

"_Zanpakuto"_

"**Hollow"**

"_**Inner Hollow"**_

"_Talking to Zanpakuto or Hollow as thoughts"_

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Density of Death**

The world of the shinobi is in the mist of war and bloodshed is unavoidable. No ninja likes to see his or her comrades fall in battle, but there's no escaping the faith of one density that everyone shares, death. Is there an afterlife for Shinobis? Well not exactly, but faith doesn't like playing by the rules any more than a Konoha ninja does. Settling down in the afterlife is a joke among fighters. Who could ever slow down and give up the one thing that is burned into their blood? Honor the dead and protect the living is the sole principle that all Konoha ninja are taught, as well as leaving the past where it belongs and strive for the future. Everything started when the Fates led one shinigami to the battlefields of the shinobi.

Soul Society

"Now, now that's a dangerous mission there Old man Yama. Surely I can accompany my sweet Lisa." A soul reaper captain protested over the mission order.

"No, this mission came directly from central forty six. One Lieutant will venture to this other world and resume the duties of a soul reaper there. I have made my decision is that clear."

"Yeah" The protester turned toward the girl standing behind him, "You be careful now my little Lisa."

The girl's vein just popped out as a response.

Somewhere in between Konoha and Suna

Flashes of white, black, and green clashed with flashes of black and red. An unexpected battle between deadly enemies had started in this confused land of meadow and desert. Comrades turned to bitter enemies clashed. Three of Konoha's best taijutsu users clashed with the former Konoha ninja Sasuke Uchiha and his Hawk member, Karin. Even without Hawk's other two members, they were still powerful. One lone person sat watching the battle, no not a person but a soul. Dressed in a black fighter kimono with a badge tied to her arm and a sword at her side, the woman was a shinigami or a soul reaper. Her black hair was pulled back into a braid, which danced in the wind as she pushed up her glasses.

"I wonder who would be the first to go." She muttered as she watched the ninja fight.

"Well the one with white eyes is kind of cute in a way."

Lisa found herself watching the ninja known as Neji Hyuga more than the other two. She watched as he went head to head with Sasuke. But at last not all things go according to the plan. Sadly Lisa watched as Neji became the first to go down.

'_Aw, and I really liked watching him.'_ She thought as Sasuke drove his sword though Neji's back and sliced his body practically in half.

Lisa sighed as the other two yelled out his name. "I give him five more minutes, so I better get ready to perform the konso." She stood up and walked over to Neji's body.

Lisa stood behind Neji's soul.

"So I guess this means my final density has arrived." Neji said sadly as he watched his closest comrades continue to battle for their life.

"I'm afraid it has. I'm only here to offer you a choice of your afterlife. One of peace and a new life in time with no memories or one in another world with all your memories of this world." Lisa explained.

"Waiting to be a new being with no memories of my friends here or go with you and keep my moments of my life? No death is worthy of no memories of the life I've lived so I guess I will go to this other world." Neji turned around to face Lisa almost gasping at her beauty.

"A wise choice, please say your finally good byes to this world." Lisa smiled and blushed a bit.

"What more can I say I'm already dead. Might I be able to ask your name before you send me on my way?" Neji asked.

"I am Lisa Yudorimaru." Lisa told Neji as she tapped him on the forehead with the back of her sword. "I'm sending you to the eastern rukon district of the soul society. Please wait for me there Neji Hyuga."

Normally Lisa wouldn't do something like this, but given Neji's abilities as a ninja he would be a perfect as a soul reaper. Lisa waited till the other two fell and then she went home herself.

Soul society: eastern rukon district

Neji found himself in a rural area with people shuffling around. He decided to find a place out of the street to wait for Lisa.

'_Why would she ask me to wait for her? Maybe she thinks I would be good at her job.'_ Neji thought as he sat down in his usual medication position.

It wasn't long before Lisa came and handed Neji a piece of paper, "Here this is your ticket into the Seireitei." Lisa explained as Neji followed towards a group of better looking buildings. "Ah I really should explain my actions! I recommended you for our soul academy. With your past training as a ninja you have a strong amount of spiritual pressure."

"I see."


	2. Shattered Love

Two hearts, One Soul: Shattered Love

**Two hearts, One Soul: Shattered Love**

Fate seemed cruel to one Kunoichi. She was a strong and respected Kunoichi among her fellow ninja. Always clad in green like her lover and fellow ninja, she soon became known as Konoha's green dragon for not only her abilities in taijutsu but also her skills in fire ninjutsu. Her strawberry brown ponytail swished in the air as she dodged another attack from her enemy Kunoichi. One battle with an old friend can open up a thousand wounds worst than any sword. Kimiko Haruno was all too familiar with this. She along side Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee faced off Sasuke Uchiha and his teammate and Atasuki partner. Kimiko faced off against Karin as Neji and Lee teamed up against Sasuke. Soon after Lee backed off to help Kimiko, Sasuke finished his fight with Neji by plunging his sword into Neji's blind spot in his back. Sasuke smiled coldly as he pulled his sword down practically cutting Neji in half.

"Neji!!" Kimiko and Lee called out to their fallen friend.

Meanwhile, the soul reaper watched as Neji's hell butterfly flew off to the soul society. Something calmed her from feeling bad about watching his death. It was the fact that she was going to see him again in the soul society. Lisa turned back towards Neji's squad members. Without Neji there for her to watch, she now noticed the other two ninja a bit more. Lisa found herself giggling about the male named Rock Lee. It was because of his outfit of a green jumpsuit and orange legwarmers. The girl's wear was better, yet it was nothing compared to Neji's or her own uniform. Kimiko wore green shorts, a one strap green top, white trimmed in green arm warmers, and light green trimmed in dark green legwarmers.

Sasuke pushed Lee away from him as he charged up a chidori and ran for Kimiko, who was just knocked down by Karin. Kimiko gasped and shut her eyes in anticipation of Sasuke's attack. Suddenly the sound of bird chirping stopped; Kimiko looked up to find that Lee had taken the chidori right to the chest. Immediately tears started flowing from Kimiko's eyes at the sight of her loving boyfriend protecting her. Sasuke pulled back as Karin join Sasuke's side as Lee fell to the ground. Kimiko caught Lee from falling.

"Why?" She asked him on impulse.

"You should know that answer, Kimiko. I promise to protect you with my life and now I really have." Lee smiled at her.

Kimiko smiled back at him despite her tears, "Thank you for always keeping you word and loving me Lee." She whispered.

Kimiko held onto Lee as he breathed his last breath. She carefully laid Lee's body onto the ground and stood up to face Sasuke and Karin. Lisa watched as Kimiko wiped her tears away. Kimiko's expression changed from sadness to determination.

"You picked the wrong Kunoichi to piss off, Sasuke Uchiha." Kimiko warned as she lifted up her head and faced Sasuke and Karin.

Lisa though she saw Kimiko drop something as she stood up. Suddenly Kimiko was right behind Sasuke. "I hope you are ready to kill another, for the only way I'm stopping is if I kill you or you kill me which ever happens first." Kimiko told him as she sent him flying by a kick.

Lisa didn't even have a chance to think about performing the konso on Rock Lee. "Her speed it's as fast as captain Shihoin's flash step!" Lisa exclaimed as she watched Kimiko take on Sasuke.

"Kimiko's speed is five times faster than that of a normal Kunoichi." Lisa turned to find Lee standing right next to her.

"You don't find it weird that you can now see me?" Lisa asked him.

"No, you're my goddess of death are you not?" Lee asked her.

"I guess you could call me that. I'm Lieutant Lisa Yudorimaru and I'm a soul reaper." Lisa introduced herself.

"I am Rock Lee, Konoha's former green beast and taijutsu expert. It is a pleasure to meet you soul reaper Lisa!" Lee returned the greeting.

"Former?"

"I'm dead after all therefore I can no longer be." Lee laughed. "As a final request Lisa, please allow me to watch Kimiko's battle to the end before you send me on my way to the afterlife."

'_He's sharp.'_ Lisa thought as Lee made his final request. "I believe I can grant that last request."

Lisa sighed at the fact that there was no grantee that Lee and Kimiko would end up in the same district in the soul society, and could she get all three of them into the soul academy? She highly doubted it, but she would at least get Neji into the academy. She and Lee watched Kimiko battle against Sasuke till the end. Lisa could sense the love between Lee and Kimiko. The bond between the two made her smile, _'So much dedication.'_ Lisa thought as the battle slowly came to its end.

Kimiko final attack was from the air, but Sasuke's Sharingan had already predicted it. He shoved his sword through Kimiko's stomach. Lisa looked over at Lee who was just biting his lip as he watch Kimiko slide down Sasuke's blade towards his hand. "That was foolish of you Kimiko. You never would have had enough hate in your heart to kill me." Were Sasuke's last words as he executed his chidori blade.

Sasuke then flung Kimiko off his sword as if she was just a rag doll. Blood dripped from the tip of the blade as Sasuke returned his sword back into its holder. "Let's go Karin." Sasuke turned and walked away from the battlefield with the other Kunoichi following him.

"Lee wait!" Lisa tried to grab him from running towards Kimiko, but she had no such luck. Lisa watched as Lee picked up Kimiko's dying body and placed in next to his lifeless body. Tears started forming in Lee's eyes as Kimiko reached for his hand as she held onto what little life she still had left.

She weakly smiled, "Thank you Lee. I know you would have wanted me to die right next to you, even though you are already dead." Kimiko thanked Lee for placing her next to his body.

"At least this way she will die happy." Lee explained to Lisa, "I believe I am ready to go now."

Lisa smiled sadly at Lee, "You know there's no way I can possibly send her to the same spot you will be going to."

"I figure so I won't stop searching the afterlife till I find Kimiko." Lee gave Lisa the nice guy pose as she pulled out her sword.

"Then I wish you luck in your search and thank you for the show." Lisa tapped Lee on the forehead as Kimiko finally passed away.

Lisa smiled as Kimiko watched Lee's hell butterfly fly to the soul society, "Don't worry you will be joining him in the soul society."

"I know Lee and I are bounded together by our love." Kimiko nodded her head in agreement as Lisa sent her also to the soul society.


	3. Flowers

Two Hearts, One Soul: Flowers

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Flowers**

Kimiko found the soul society sick in many ways. The only people who lived well there were the ones who stick together or those who join the soul reapers. She on the other hand, would have nothing really to do with this life style. Her mind was on one thing finding Lee. This would be a difficult task for any normal person, but Kimiko wasn't a normal person she was a former Kunoichi of the hidden leaf village! Lisa had sent her to the 45th rukon district. Kimiko looked all around this district for Lee and Neji, but never found them as she concluded her search there after three weeks. During those three weeks Kimiko found the means to make a small amount of money and to familiarize herself in fighting with a kimono on. Kimiko's basic looks remained the same she still had her beautiful blue green eyes and her short strawberry brown hair was still always pulled back into a ponytail, sometimes a bun. Somehow Kimiko managed to keep some of her ninja gear. Actually, Kimiko could stay in the 45th district and work as a Yakuza boss lady, but she had more mortals and pride than most of the souls in the district. Kimiko kept her leaf headband tied around her neck, and her outfit was now a slightly modified green with pink flowers kimono. She smiled as she was sent on her way to the next district from many of the local kids that Kimiko trained. She only hated the way the adults treated the children and thought the kids should know how to defend themselves.

At the end of the district stood one man a bit older than Kimiko, with him were four swords. Three of them were tied at his waist while the fourth remained in his arms wrapped up as if it was a gift. This man was the one who found Kimiko when she first arrived in the soul society. He like Kimiko was also a fighter in his lifetime. His dark blue kimono was also modified into a fighter kimono.

"I guess I should have figured out your answer Yori." Kimiko joked with him.

"Hey don't give me that look! I'm the one who showed you the basics here in the soul society and I just thought it would be a nice change to leave this district." Yori yelled at her in his defense.

"What's with the fourth sword? Is it the next level in your training?" Kimiko asked pointing at the wrapped up sword.

"Well, no actually this is yours Kimiko." Yori blushed as he handed the sword to Kimiko.

"Really?! Thank you so much Yori. I'm glad I'm your friend." Kimiko gave him a hug after she unwrap the sword.

It was a simple katana sword with a silver guard and a red hilt. Yori smirked as Kimiko tied the sword onto her back.

Meanwhile, Neji was getting used to his new life in the soul academy. A bald male student pulled Neji aside.

"Listen I think you and I should become alleys here not rivals. I admire your fighting skills with a sword and well you look like a descent man. My name is Ikkaku."

Neji shook Ikkaku's hand, "I'm Neji Hyuga."

"Well Neji your biggest competition will be Byakuya Kuchiki." Ikkaku pointed out the top student in the academy.

"He's a genius and from a high noble clan!" The girl sitting next to them added.

'_Great he's just like I was before I met Naruto.'_ Neji thought as Byakuya was called up for his kido practice.

Byakuya sighted the kido spell's chant and nailed the target right on. The girls in the class started giggling. "A prefect bull-eye, what else would you expect from Byakuya-sama!"

Neji was called up next. "Nice shot, Byakuya." Neji congratulated him.

"Try not to embarrass yourself to much, Hyuga." Byakuya said to Neji.

Neji just smirked at Byakuya's reply as he got ready to execute the kido spell. "Hado number 31 shakkaho."

Neji smirked as he saw the look on Byakuya's face as he nailed his target right in the center without a chant.

Kimiko and Yori walked through the streets of the next district. Yori sighed at the people within this district.

"Hm?" Kimiko had noticed his sigh.

"What I just thought that the lower number districts were better." Yori finally broke at Kimiko's look.

"Aw, don't be such a tou…" Kimiko stopped at the sound of a girl screaming.

Yori heard the scream as well, "Looks like no one around here cares about the girl."

Kimiko smiled a vixen smile, "Shall we invite ourselves to a fight?"

"Let's." Yori smiled as he and Kimiko ran off towards the screams.

The two found a group of five men hassling a young girl not much younger than Kimiko. Yori could see why the men would be picking on the poor girl she was amazingly beautiful. God had blessed her with very large breasts. Kimiko looked over at Yori as the men were just now noticing them.

"Hey boss there's some duo of swords people blocking our light." One with a red kimono pointed to Kimiko and Yori.

"Looks like these boys are a few crumbs short of a cookie." Yori smirked as he pulled out on of his swords.

"Who are you calling a cookie?!" the men yelled back.

"Meh you could put that thing a way, Yori. These baka are not worth getting your blade dirty." Kimiko said as she got into her fighter position.

"Heh I guess you're right." Yori put the blade back.

The girl watched as Kimiko and Yori took down her attackers. Kimiko started walking towards her as someone moved within the shadows. Kimiko caught this movement and ran towards the girl.

"Get down!" Kimiko yelled as she pushed the orange haired girl to the ground.

The new attacker's blade met with Yori's. "Kimiko get the girl out of here!"

"Right!" Kimiko nodded as he grabbed onto the girl's wrist. "Come on!" Kimiko ran with the other girl out of the alley way.

Yori soon found himself fighting against two swords masters and one blade short. Suddenly a young boy with silver hair and a creepy grin joined Yori using his third blade.

"You don't mind if I join you do you? I just love bloodshed of the unworthy." The boy asked Yori with his grin getting bigger.

"Not in the bit. The name's Yori Seiko." Yori greeted the boy.

"I'm Gin Ichimaru. It's a pleasure to meet you."

With Gin's help the last two were finished and the boys ran off to find the girls. They found the girls just outside of the town. Kimiko waved the boys over. As Gin got closer to the two, the girls collapsed. Yori was able to catch Kimiko, but the orange haired girl hit the floor.

"Oh my, I seemed to have overwhelmed them with my spiritual pressure." Gin stated.

Kimiko started to come to faster than the other one. "Here my apologues for that, I'm Gin."

"Thank you. I'm Kimiko." Kimiko gave her name as she bit into the rice ball.

Gin handed a rice ball to the other girl as well. "I'm Rangiku."

"Well with our spiritual pressures all being very high we should join the soul academy and become soul reapers." Gin suggested.

"Sounds like fun to me." Rangiku said bubbly.

"No." Yori bluntly refused Gin's proposal.

Kimiko whacked him on the head, "Stop being so stubborn! It would be better than just traveling around with no purpose."

"Hey I thought you wanted to find that boy?!" Yori shot back.

"I do, and his name is Rock Lee." Kimiko bluntly answered.

"As far as I can tell that's not traveling around with no purpose!" Yori yelled at her as she looked at him with stern eyes. "Fine we'll become soul reapers, but don't expect me to like it one bit."


	4. New Life

**Two Hearts, One Soul: New Life**

A year had passed since the trio of ninjas journey to the soul society and much had not really changed. Neji graduated along side Byakuya Kuchiki and a few others after only one year of training, and he entered into squad 9 of the 13 court guard squads. Kimiko enlisted into the academy along with Yori, Gin, and Rangiku about a month after Neji left. Lee was found in west rukon district by Kaien Shiba and entered the soul academy one week earlier than Kimiko. Classes had finally started for the new year at the soul academy and Kimiko was not very happy, but something was about to change that. She sighed as she pulled her ponytail tight as she headed for the door of her little place. Kimiko opened up the door to be met by a cheerful smile of Rangiku.

"Good morning, Kimi!" Rangiku greeted the former Kunoichi with a hug.

"Hello Rangiku." Kimiko greeted the bubbly orange haired girl back.

"So first off we have…" Rangiku was talking about the girls' schedule. "Kimiko are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry Rangiku, my head is just in the clouds today." Kimiko hung her head low.

"Cheer up! You're depressing me." Someone said as they kicked Kimiko in the butt.

Kimiko turned around to find Yori behind them. She just growled at him.

"Geez nice to see you too." Yori muttered as they walked around the academy grounds.

Kimiko's ears picked up a conversation between a group of four girls.

"So have you seen the new boy?"

"Which one? There's like a million new boys here." Another asked as she rolled her eyes.

"The one!" The first girl emphasized.

"Oh you mean the one with the eyebrows?" another girl asked.

"Yes that one."

"Oh him! He is kind of cute. Well not in looks but in his personality he's like a total gentlemen." The second girl commented.

"He would so look better if he did something with the hair of his. That cut is so pass say." The fourth added.

Kimiko's heart jumped. _'Lee's here! Who else could have weird eyebrows and a hair cut that is out of style.'_

"You don't really think that those girls were talking about that Lee guy your looking for?" Yori whispered into Kimiko's ear.

Kimiko just shrugged her shoulders, but somehow she just knew that both Lee and Neji were here she could feel it. To her sensing spiritual pressure was like sensing charka. Two people near by had spiritual pressure that was too familiar to just be someone she passed by. As Kimiko's group walked closer to a group of guys, one spiritual pressure almost made Kimiko feel so whole inside. She scan the boys looking for that pressure. Suddenly, Kimiko spotted a familiar sparkle of black hair in a bowl cut.

"Um, I'll be right back guys." Kimiko said as she snuck closer to the boys.

Rangiku and Yori looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they watched Kimiko. Kimiko snuck right up behind the boy with black hair and the bushiest brows that Rangiku had ever seen.

"Is that the Rock Lee person that Kimiko has been searching for?" Rangiku asked Yori.

"I would guess so." Yori answered as they watched Kimiko.

Kimiko smiled as she took a trick right out of Rangiku's guide to hugging and glomped the boy covering up his eyes in the process. "Guess who?"

A huge smile broke out on the boy's face as he heard Kimiko's voice. "Kimiko!" he yelled as he turned around and gave her a hug.

Kimiko pulled Lee towards her friends from the soul society, "This is Yori and Rangiku. I met them a few months ago and we became friends."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rangiku and Yori. I'm Rock Lee." Lee introduced himself to the two. And at that the trio became a small group of friends and lovers.

Time passed as Kimiko and Lee became stronger in the ways of a soul reaper. They soon found themselves at the top of the class. One afternoon about a month and a half after Neji's graduation he found a familiar face among the students of the soul academy. Much to Neji's surprise he was able to use his Byakugan here in the soul society, otherwise he would have never seen Kimiko's smiling face.

"Please excuse me, Kaname." Neji walked away from his squad mate.

Kimiko gasped at the sight of the soul reaper walking towards her group of friends.

"If it's not too much to ask, do you have some time for a walk?" Neji asked Kimiko.

"I think I can spare some time for a walk right now." Kimiko said without a smile breaking on her face as she turned towards her friends. "I'll see you guys later okay? You're still coming over tonight right Rangiku?"

"Of course Kimi! See you later!" Rangiku waved good-bye to Kimiko as did the other girls in the group as she ran off to join Neji.

"So looks like you've already joined the soul reapers." Kimiko commented on Neji's uniform.

"Yes, I'm already a seat member of the thirteen court guard squads." Neji answered.

"Well what seat and what squad?" Kimiko asked as she nudged him in the arm.

"I am the seventh seat member of squad nine."

"Wow, well don't worry Lee and I will be joining you very soon."

"Lee is here as well?"

Kimiko smiled at Neji's surprised look, "Yes he is here as well."

"Well then we should make a plan to meet here at least once a week or a month." Neji offered.

"I agree and I'm sure Lee would as well." Kimiko said as she ran back to the soul academy.


	5. Enter the 13 court guard squads

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Enter the 13 Court Guard Squads**

Several years had passed since Neji had entered into the soul society. Within those few years many changes had happened in the 13 squads of the soul society. Kenpachi Zaraki killed the former captain of squad 11 and became captain with his faithful companion Yachiru as his Lieutant. Ikkaku moved up from his fifth seat position to be come the 3rd seat officer of squad 11. Neji also was promoted from seventh seat member to fourth in squad 9. Rojoro "Rose" Otoribashi was promoted to captain of squad 3, and Hikifune Kirio was promoted from a captain of the 13 court guard to a member of central 46. Lastly, the 3rd seat member of squad 2, Kisuke Urahara, became the captain of squad 12.

It was the day of the soul academy graduation exam, and many students were prosperous to please the captains. It had been a whole three months since Rangiku's hollow experience that left her with a new fashion taste. She along with six other students were attacked by a rogue hollow that had somehow entered the soul society. Among the group of students were Yori and Gin who did manage to hold the hollow back enough so that the captain of squad 9, Kensei Muguruma, and his Lieutant, Masairo Kuria could arrive and finish off the hollow. Rangiku had tried to help out but was badly injured, as was Yori. Gin was the only one of the three that walked away from the attack barely scratched. Kimiko and Lee also had an experience with a hollow a month after Rangiku's and Yori's. They along with Rika Kanji were in the world of the living on a training exercise when a high-class hollow broke through the barrier on the training ground. The upper classmen ordered everyone back to the soul society, but Kimiko, Lee, and Rika stayed in order to save one of their classmates, Nanao Ise from the hollow. They were saved by Captain Urahara and Captain Kurosaki who didn't have their Lieutants with them.

Rika had become friend the two former ninjas and felt like they were her family since she died when she was very young.

The red headed had started pulling her shoulder length hair back into a ponytail. Her green eyes sparkled as she looked around for her nee-chan and nii-sama. There was only two hours left till their exam started and the two were nowhere to be found. She had looked at all of the usual hang out spots of the two even their homes. Then it dawned on her they were most likely at the Dojo late last night and fell asleep there. Rika smiled as she flash stepped to the academy's Dojo. She got there to find another two of her classmates walking into the Dojo.

"Rangiku and Yori." Rika muttered as she watched the two enter the Dojo.

Rangiku's wavy orange hair sat just below her shoulders and she had added a pink bandana to her academy uniform, which she tied around her neck like a scarf. This is the fashion statement that she stole from the Lieutant of squad 9, Masairo, who wore an orange bandana around her neck with her soul reaper uniform. Yori had started up an old tradition of his upon entering the soul academy. He got a tattoo for every accomplishment. As usual he always carried his three swords. Rika peeked into the Dojo to find Kimiko and Lee sparing. Now Lee and Kimiko both had kept their Leaf headbands as a reminder to their former life and still wore them in the same spot, Kimiko's around her neck and Lee's as a belt. Rika on the other hand only had a necklace that Kimiko had made for her that had a pendent of the Leaf symbol. The four in the Dojo turned to face Rika, who quickly pulled her head out of the doorway. She had her back to the Dojo and her eyes were closed when the quartet came out of the dojo.

Yori sighed as he ruffled Rika's hair. "What's with you, Little Ri?" he asked her.

"Nothing! I was just hoping to find that Kimiko-chan and Lee-kun had fallen asleep in the dojo again." Rika huffed as she pulled Yori's hand away from her head.

Kimiko laughed, "Not this time Rika, Lee and I were doing some old training exercise."

"Oh…" Rika trailed off watching the stream of students walking on the academy grounds.

"We better get going we don't want to be late." Rangiku added as she pushed Lee and Kimiko closer to Yori and Rika.

Kimiko gulped a bit at the sight of all the Captains, Lieutants, and seat officers who would be watching them. Four hours later the gang joined many of their fellow graduates in a familiar restaurant in west rukon. The group found a table where only Nanao sat at.

"Hey Nanao mind if we join you?" Rangiku asked.

"Um sure have a seat." Nanao said as she barely looked up from her book.

"Man, just to think we are some of the few who graduated only after being in the academy for only a few year." Yori said in relief to be out of the academy.

"Yes, but we still don't know what squads we will be assigned to." Rika pointed out.

"Ha, I'm going to go into whatever squad Gin is in." Rangiku jokingly said.

Kimiko sighed, "As I look at it Yori's best suited for ether squad nine or eleven. Rangiku you'll mostly end up in squad seven, eight, or ten. That's the same for you Rika even though I would add squad twelve to your list of possibilities. Lee and I would be good in squads two, three, nine, seven, eight, ten, or thirteen."

"Hey, why the hell do you and Lee have the most squad possibilities?" Yori asked.

"Because of our abilities that's all. I could add squad nine to Rangiku's list just for her bandana." Kimiko answered with a vixen smile as a waiter brought the group a round of shake.

"What's this for? We didn't order any drinks." Yori looked at the waiter.

"It's tradition the graduates all drink to the future." The waiter explained.

Yori looked back at his friends who all just shrugged at him. Yori shrugged and picked up the glass. "Why the hell not."

"Sorry but I'm going to pass." Lee said as he pushed the glass closer to the middle of the table.

Kimiko added her glass to Lee's glass, "Me too."

"What the heck is wrong with you two? What's a little shake going to hurt?" Rangiku asked as she picked up her glass.

"Everything in this place." Lee bluntly answered.

"What?!" Yori asked in shock.

"Lee and I are natural born users of a technique call Drunken fist." Kimiko explained, "If we drink even one drop of shake, we become…well let's just say it's not pretty what we can do."

"I see you two never seem to stop surprising me." Yori said as he gulped the shake down.

Rangiku joined him in downing the shake. Rika also had not touched her glass, for she was a minor in her mind so she wouldn't touch the drink not for another few centuries at least.

The next day was the day that they enter the 13 court guards.

"Our next order of business is the placement for the new members of the thirteen squads. Rabu I placed young Gin Ichimaru on your squad." Head captain Yamato started the placement.

"That should be fine Gin is an excellent fighter. Unless you want the young man Kenpachi?" Love asked the squad eleven captain.

"No I have no interest in that boy. You can keep him." Kenpachi told his fellow captain.

"Very well Gin will be placed on squad seven. Now for Nanao Ise." Yamato continued.

"I would like her to be placed on my squad old man Yama." Shunsui Kyoraku requested.

"Very well. Now Rangiku Matsumoto I presume you would like her as well Shunsui?"

"Well she is a very capable woman, and she would be of course a good addition to my squad."

"Stop being such a player, Shunsui. Her skills don't quite mesh with your squad she would be more suited for my squad."

Shunsui looked down to his fellow captain, "I see so you want her do you, Isshin?"

The man laugh, "Well it's not like you can just freely get all the good looking females now can you."

"Enough, Rangiku will be placed on squad ten. Kenpachi you will have a new member to your squad, Yori Seiko." Yamato continued.

"Well if that isn't the wielder of the triple swords." Kenpachi chuckled at the sound of his new squad member.

"The last three are a bit of a problem. They would be good in many of the squads."

"Who would these three be?" Unohana Retsu, captain of squad four asked.

"Kimiko Haruno, Rika Kanji, and Rock Lee." Yamato gave the names of the last three.

"Captain Yamato I would like to have Lee as part of my squad." The captain of squad 13 spoke up, "My new Lieutant took a liking to him."

"Very well if no one else objects to it then Rock Lee will got to squad thirteen."

"Head captain, Kimiko would be good on my squad." Spoke the female captain right next to Yamato.

"But I was hoping that I could have Kimiko on my squad, Yoruichi." The blonde haired captain of squad 12 spoke up.

"What good would she do on your squad Kisuke?" The black skinned captain asked.

"She would provide helpful in researching the similarities between shinobi and soul reapers." Kisuke explained.

"I see. Then I shall give her up to you." Yoruichi smiled.

"Kimiko will go into squad 12 and Rika into squad ten then. Please return to your posts and wait to meet your new squad members." Head captain Yamato dismissed the other captains.


	6. New Squads

**Two Hearts, One Soul: The new Squads**

Rika found herself proudly staring at herself in her soul reaper uniform. She along with Nanao was the youngest member of the 13 court guard who just graduated. She picked up her Zanpakuto, which was a katana with a purple hilt and a gold guard. She walked to the squad ten barracks were she met much to her surprise Rangiku.

"Rangiku?! What are you doing here?" Rika asked in disbelief.

"I'm waiting to meet my squad captain what are you doing here Rika?" Rangiku smiled as she answered Rika.

"Well I'm doing the same thing you are, but that would mean that we are on the same team!" Rika told Rangiku.

"Ah so you two know each other already. That's good." The two girls turned to find the squad ten captain walking towards them. "Welcome to squad ten, I'm captain Isshin Kurosaki."

"I'm Rangiku Mastsumoto."

"And I'm Rika Kanji." Rika bowed as she introduced herself while Rangiku only winked at their captain.

Lee sat in a squad 13 office waiting on his captain to arrive. Lee thought he heard the voice of the soul reaper who brought him to the soul academy. Suddenly the door to the office opened and the Lieutant of squad 13 entered. It was Kaien Shiba the same man who brought Lee to the soul academy.

"Ha well what do you know if it isn't the guy I brought here from west rukon! Well, I'm Lieutant Kaien Shiba welcome to squad thirteen!"

Lee smiled giving Kaien a sparkle, "Hello sir it is a pleasure to meet you sir!"

Kaien laugh for once someone had given him a correct greeting. "I think you'll fit in just well Lee now let's go meet the captain."

Lee got up and followed Kaien to another office. Along the way Kaien explained some things to Lee, "You really lucky Lee for Captain Ukitake is feeling well today. See the captain doesn't have the best of health, so I'm often taking over his Captain duties. I wouldn't be surprise if someday you start calling me Captain Kaien. Oh and I don't like it when people in my own squad call me Lieutant Shiba so just call me Kaien."

Lee nodded his head as Kaien knocked on a door.

"Ah Lee, Kaien please come in."

Yori looked around as he walked though the squad 11 barracks.

'_What is with this squad? All they do is fight.'_ He thought as he was gruffly told to go to the squad dojo to meet the Captain.

Yori placed his hand on his zanpakuto as he opened up the doors to the dojo only to have a man fly out of the doors towards him. Yori quickly sidestepped out of the flying man's way.

"Well what do we have here? Another challenger perhaps?" Yori looked inside the dojo to find a bald soul reaper standing in the middle of the dojo. "Come on in and state your name."

"Don't take this personally or anything but I didn't come here to challenge you. I'm looking for Captain Zaraki." Yori told the bald soul reaper as he stepped into the dojo.

"Well the you'll just have to fight me to kill some time while you wait for the captain."

Yori shrugged, "Suit yourself."

"Hey didn't I ask you to state your name."

"It's always polite to give your name first." Yori said as he untied his belt laying his Zanpakuto down.

"Heh I'm Ikkaku, the third seat here on squad eleven."

"That's better I'm Yori."

"Huh, what the hell are you doing you only need one sword to fight me." Ikkaku questioned Yori, who had three wooden swords in his arms.

"That's probably true, but its better to be prepared than not." Yori commented as he placed one of the swords into his mouth.

Not more that two minutes later Kenpachi and Yachiru join the rest of squad 11 in watching Yori and Ikkaku spar.

Kimiko sighed as she entered the lab of squad 12.

'_How in the world did I get placed in the R and D squad?'_ Kimiko thought as she walked up to a young girl with two blonde pigtails.

"Oh you must be Lieutant Hiyori Sarugaki." Kimiko smiled sweetly at the young Lieutant.

"Yeah what about it, and I guess you're this Kimiko Haruno girl." Hiyori snapped back.

"Geez and I thought Sasuke had an attitude." Kimiko muttered as she followed her Lieutant further into the lab.

"What was that?!" Hiyori asked.

"Oh nothing at all."

"Good."

"Hey Hiyori who's the hot babe you got there with you?" Kimiko looked to find a boy not much older than the Lieutant.

'_Did he just call be a babe?!' _Kimiko gasped at the boy.

"Don't call her a babe Akon, she's our new squad member you know that ninja girl Captain been talking on and on about." Hiyori snapped at the boy.

"Oh sorry about that it's just that squad twelve doesn't usually get female squad members other than Hiyori who isn't really a female if you ask me." Akon apologized for his earlier remark.

"Well Lieutant is this the Kunoichi?" The man just reminded Kimiko of Orchimaru with his painted face and weird demeanor.

Just as Kimiko was going to say something to this man another squad member struck her butt with a slap and then proceed to pinch it.

"CHA! Hands off you pervert!" Kimiko yelled at the top of her lungs as she kicked the man into the wall.

"And there goes our sixth seater." Akon laughed.

"And as for you!" Kimiko pointed to the painted man, "That's former Kunoichi to you. I am no longer a shinobi so do not call me a Kunoichi. I am a soul reaper now."

"A thousand apologizes." The man chuckled.

"And another thing, please don't take this too personal, but I don't like you so try not to cross me wrong or you'll end up joining him." Kimiko pointed to the sixth seater.

"Well, aren't we touchy. I am Mayuri Kurotsuchi the third seat member." Mayuri offered his hand to Kimiko.

Kimiko just snubbed him, "I am Kimiko Haruno and I plan to surpass you." She said as she walked past him.

"You know Kimiko, you're not too bad after all." Hiyori commented.

"Oh my that was not good." Kimiko looked up to see the captain of squad 12, Kisuke Urahara. "Already fighting with your senior officers and you've only got here only

three minutes ago."

Kimiko blushed at her captain and bowed, "Please forgive me Captain for my actions, but I do not like being taken advantage of."

"Ah that's understandable, Kimiko. Please this way." Kisuke motion towards his office.


	7. Shikai part 1

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Zanpakuto of the strong willed-Shikais part 1**

Two weeks pasted since the first meeting into their squads, and the time had come for their usual meeting. Yori sat in the meadow patch waiting for the others with his eyes closed and Rika staring at him. Rika felt bad because Rangiku was off on a mission with the Lieutant and Captain of squad ten, but she couldn't go for she hasn't released her Zanpakuto yet. So she sat looking at Yori's latest tattoos. This of course pissed Yori off.

"You can stare at them all you want Rika it's not like they're going to fall off of me any time soon." Yori pointed out.

"I still don't get why you like being on that squad all you guys do is fight with each other and everyone else." Rika huffed at him.

"He likes it because the fighting makes him stronger, Rika." Rika looked up to find that Neji had arrived.

"Oh, hi Neji!" Rika smiled a tooth full grin at the white-eyed soul reaper.

Neji didn't even offer her a hello or a head nod as he sat crossed legged next to Yori and closed his eyes. "I take it that Rangiku will not be joining us?"

"Nope she's on a mission with Captain Kurosaki! She's so lucky." Rika whined.

"Have you heard anything from Lee or Kimiko?" Yori asked Neji.

"No but Lee's probably sparing with his Lieutant and Kimiko's probably bogged down in the lab." Neji answered.

Rika huffed not a one of them had listened to her answer about Rangiku, "Hey! What the hell am I to you boys a wall?!"

"We didn't think we needed to answer to your explanation about Rangiku." Yori bluntly informed the young soul reaper girl.

"Be nice to her Yori or I'll leak about your last fight with Ikkaku." Yori blushed as Kimiko appeared in her soul reaper uniform and a white lab coat on over it.

"Just came from the lab I see." Neji sort of asked her.

"Yeah, and I don't think Lee's going to be here he said something about a mission." Kimiko said as she plopped herself next to Rika.

"You look tired Kimi." Rika said as she put her arm around her nee-chan.

"Yeah Captain Urahara's been working on some new gigais. All on top of having me work with Lieutant Hiyori, Akon, and Mayuri with ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu research." Kimiko sighed.

"You still dislike Mayuri?" Rika asked.

"I just hope nothing happens to the Captain, because if something does Mayuri is suppose to become Captain." Kimiko nodded her head.

"Not likely unless something happen to Lieutant Hiyori at the same time which is highly unlikely." Yori commented as Lee walked up and sat down next to Kimiko.

"Wow Lee you look as bad as Kimiko!" Rika pointed out.

"I've been working over with Lieutant Kaien due to Captain Ukitake's health." Lee explained.

"At least your lack of sleep is work related. I'm constantly chasing my Lieutant around trying to get something back from her." Neji pointed out. "Just yesterday she thought it would be funny to take my Zanpakuto and hide it in the captain's office."

"She's still reminding you of Naruto?" Kimiko and Lee laughed as Neji sighed.

"Well we better get back." Kimiko sighed as she, Yori, Lee, and Neji got up and went their ways from the spot.

Three days later, Yori and Neji found themselves on a mission in west rukon district. Their mission was to look into a hollow sighting in the 78th district.

"Another Hollow sighting inside the soul society and we are picked to go check it out just because we had some down time." Yori muttered as they walked along.

"Are you pissed at this mission or the fact that you are stuck with me?" Neji asked him.

"Nether I suppose it's because all Ikkaku has been doing is sparing with Iba lately and I'm going on his missions." Yori sighed. "So I've heard rumors that your Captain has been trying to get you to get another tat."

"Yeah I finally got the squad's tattoo when he promoted me to third seat." Neji told Yori.

"Heck you get a tattoo? Now this I've got to see!" Yori laughed.

Neji sighed as he showed Yori his right upper arm revealing a black 69.

"Wow, well now I can final officially approve of you, Neji Hyuga." Yori laughed.

"So what's going to be your next one?" Neji asked Yori.

"Let's see I got a dragon for graduating from the academy. So my next one would be releasing my Zanpakuto to it Shikai form right?" Yori said.

"I guess it would be. Any idea what it's going to be?"

"Not yet." Yori stop as he and Neji quickly grabbing their zanpakutos as they heard a Hollow roar in the distant.

They found the Hollow attacking a house of kids. Most of the kids were running away, but the Hollow had grabbed a young red haired boy.

"Renji!" a young girl yelled out the boy's name as she along with two other boys stopped running.

"Oh no, Rukia what do we do? That thing has Renji!" One of the boys started crying.

The Hollow looked at the trio who had stop and shot it's tongue towards the girl. The red head struggled in the Hollow's grip, "Rukia run for it!" he managed to yell out to the girl.

But the black haired girl didn't move, yet the other two boys started running again. Next thing the two kids knew was that two soul reapers had jumped out and started hacking at the Hollow. The boy watched as the one with long black hair and white eyes slashed at the Hollow's tongue saving Rukia. The other slashed at the hand that gripped around him. The soul reaper's blue hair wasn't all that caught the boy's attention but his tattoos did as well.

'_Wow he has so many tattoos.' _Renji thought as he was grabbed by the soul reaper as the Hollow let go of him.

The Blue haired soul reaper sat the boy down next to the girl, "Say close to each other and eat these." He tossed a bag of rice balls at the boy.

The boy gulped and nodded as he opened up the bag and handed one to the girl. Renji watched as the soul reaper wiped the hollow's blood from his shoulder revealing an ape with a snake for a tail.

"Yori something tells me that this Hollow isn't normal." The black haired said.

"Ya think I couldn't figure that out from the fact that he still has both of his arms on?!" Yori yelled back.

"Keep calm. Last thing we need is for you to go into a frenzy killing all of us in the process." The other said placing a hand onto Yori's shoulder.

"I know Neji, but every other Hollow we've faced we could easily take it down without our Shikais why now?" Yori questioned the hollow as it moved closer towards them.

"It seems to want these two." Neji pointed out that the hollow had not yelled or roared at them.

"Hell he can have the two kids over my dead body!" Yori yelled as he attacked the Hollow.

Neji turned to face the two children, "You two better find some cover if you can move."

"Yeah." Renji and Rukia nodded as they headed for what was left of their house.

They watched as the soul reapers fought the Hollow. "Renji is there any hope for those two?" Rukia asked.

"Of course there is after all those two are soul reapers this is their job." Renji told her, but the fact was that he feared for the soul reapers who were covered in blood both their own and the monster's blood.

"Look out!" Renji called out to the blue haired soul reaper as he was thrown into the tree that Rukia loved to sit in.

"Yori!" Neji called out to his comrade who just groaned.

Yori tried to get up but his body didn't respond. His vision was blurry and fuzzy.

'_Is this how I'm going to die?'_ He thought.

"Are you willing to listen to me?" a voice called out to Yori.

'_You're my Zanpakuto, aren't you?'_ Yori asked.

"Yes and if you wish to live then open up your ears!"

'_Well I don't want to die and I can't let Neji die ether.'_

"Then stand up and protect him and the two little ones."

Neji was on one knee as Yori started to stand up. Renji was also shocked at the fact that Yori was moving.

'_Unbelievable Yori's moving solely on muscle memory much like Lee can do.'_ Neji thought as Yori stood up with his Zanpakuto in his hand.

"Now repeat after me…"

"Rush the world into a stalemate, Mittsu Kiso Choowa of Kaji, Mizu, and Denki!" Yori yelled at the top of his lungs.

"That's so cool." Renji commented on Yori.

Yori stood with a sword in each hand and finally one in his mouth. The one in his mouth had a blue hilt and a silver teardrop shaped guard. His left sword had a yellow hilt and a black cloud shaped guard. And lastly his right sword had a red hilt and a gold flame shaped guard.

"Yeah this will do nicely." Yori muttered with his blue sword in his mouth.

He flashed stepped toward the hollow slicing off it arm as it swung at Neji. Neji on the other hand found himself in what looked like Konoha. Was this do to his lack of blood?

"Neji I hate seeing only red, the dreadful color of blood. You and I can see more than anyone we were born with this gift of the Byakugan."

Neji found himself looking at a woman with dark midnight blue hair that was braided and reached passed her knees. And like him she had the white eyes of the Hyuga clan.

'_Are you my Zanpakuto?'_ Neji asked the woman.

"Yes, Yori can not defeat this Hollow on his own even with his newly released Zanpakuto, so we must fight together." She told him as she pushed him back to the 78th rukon district repeating something over and over.

Neji opened up his eyes to watch Yori fight the hollow through the blood that covered his eyes. Neji wiped at the blood to find the Hollow chomping down on Yori's torso.

"Yori!" Neji yelled out to his comrade as Yori's swords dropped to the ground.

"Save yourself Neji…" Yori whispered as he winced at the pain as the Hollow bit down again.

"No! Bring down the world to their knees, Kuzuki!" Neji yelled as he charged for the hollow.

Neji's Zanpakuto blade turned from silver to black and white. His hilt was also black and white and his guard was a silver circle. Neji charged at the Hollow and stabbed Kuzuki into the hollow's jaw. Kuzuki's blade went in and Neji felt it come out the other side of the Hollow's jaw but it was simply in its mouth. That's when Neji realized that Kuzuki's abilities were much like the Hyuga's gentle fist. One poke of her tip and he could slice right through the Hollow.

"_Neji you now know that I use your gentle fist now here's my attack." _Kuzuki spoke to Neji.

"Pierce to the end of sixty four sorrows." Neji fully activated his Byakugan something he hasn't been able to do since he got to the soul society as he attacked the Hollow in 64 different spots that are vital to the Hollow.

The Hollow bellowed in pain as he dropped Yori out of his mouth. Before Neji could react or recover from his last attack the Hollow wrapped his tongue around Neji's neck causing him to drop Kuzuki.

"Neji!" Yori was barely able to get a sound out to come out of his mouth as he grabbed up Kaji.

"_Yori, we can burn that Hollow's head right off and save Neji."_ That's when Yori realize that his Zanpakuto was three spirits in one.

"Yes, let's burn that Hollow scum to hell, Kaji." Yori said as he held the blade into the air. "Katon Ryuuka!"

A flame in the shape of a dragon flew from the sword's blade hitting the Hollow in the head and forcing its way through killing the hollow. Neji dropped to the ground in a heap. Both Renji and Rukia rushed out of their hiding place as another Soul reaper stepped onto the battleground.

"Oh dear this isn't good! This is Gin Ichimaru of squad three requesting squad four relief in west rukon district 78." He looked only a few years older than Renji and Rukia.

"Um are those two going to be alright?" Rukia asked the silver haired soul reaper.

"Hm oh they should be. Now why don't you two run along now there's no point in you sticking around here." Gin smiled at the girl waving the two off.

Renji just stood there looking at Yori's body, "Hey do you know about his tattoos?"

"Hm oh Yori's tattoos? He gets one for ever accomplishment he makes." Gin explained Yori's tattoos to the boy.

"Wow thanks!" Renji said as he ran after Rukia.

"What funny kids those two are." Gin watched the two fade into the distant as squad four arrived.

Four hours later in squad four's relief room. Neji started to stir and come to. He open up his eyes to find his Lieutant staring right at him actually she was on top of him.

"Hey he's awake Kensei!" She yelled behind her shoulder as her green hair tickled Neji's nose.

"Get off of him Mashiro." Neji heard his captain order.

"Aw okay." She jumped down fixing her orange bandana and glasses.

"You're a bloody mess Neji. What the hell happen out there?" Kensei asked.

"It was an abnormal Hollow." Neji tried to explain the attack and the hollow.

"What are you talking about Neji? How can a Hollow be abnormal?" Masairo asked.

"He felt like a Menos Grande, yet he was an average hollow." Neji explained further.

Neji also noticed that Kimiko along with her Captain and Yori's Captain were also there.

"Would you say that the Hollow had been modified somehow?" Captain Urahara asked him.

"What are you getting at, Kisuke?" Kensei asked his fellow Captain.

"Well…" Kisuke started only to be interrupted by Kimiko.

"We think there is some connection to these weird hollows appearing in the soul society with the Hollow who disappear from the world of the living without a trace of the quincies being evolved." Kimiko explained.

"Heh a least the two of them came out alive in such a glorious fight." Captain Kenpachi said as he left the room.

"Get some rest Neji. Come on Mashiro." Kensei said as he and Mashiro left as well.

"I'll get you some time with Neji alone, Kimiko, but please be quick about it we have much work to do." Urahara left as well leaving Kimiko along with Neji and Yori.

"So you and Yori were able release your zanpakuto's Shikai forms?" Kimiko asked.

Neji nodded his head, "Yes and that is the only reason the two of us survived this whole hollow attack, but what I don't get is how Gin was able to find us so fast."

"I know what you mean when captain Urahara told me that it was Gin who found you two I was a little scared and worried. Lately I've seen him hanging out around Lieutant Azien and Tosen."

"And that bothers you Kimiko?" Neji asked her.

"I don't trust Azien and Gin just creeps me out as for Tosen something's not right with him being with Azien and Gin. I just don't get a good vibe when those three are

together."

"Well Tosen did come from squad five before he was apart of squad nine, but likewise I do not get Gin in that mix." Neji agreed.

"That trio radiates pure evil." Both Neji and Kimiko turned to see that Yori had come to. "What's with the stares of disbelief?"

"Sorry it's just that Captain Unohana said that you wouldn't be awake for a while." Kimiko told him.

"Oh so you just thought I take the captain's advice and stay down till she felt like telling me to get up?" Yori snapped at her.

"Are you always this cranky after barely winning a battle?" Neji asked him.

"No I'm this cranky after I get trashed in a battle." Yori snorted, "Thanks by the way for saving me back there Neji. I really thought the hollow was going to have me as its next meal."

"Likewise, Yori. Still no thoughts on your next tattoo?" Neji jokingly asked.

"I was thinking about your leaf symbol since you saved my skin back there." Yori said as he passed out again.

"Fine by me." Neji smiled as he turned back toward Kimiko. "Kimiko his fire

Zanpakuto attacked the Hollow with an attack that looked like the dragon flame jutsu. Maybe there's some connection to it and the fact that Yori has been around you, Lee, and me a lot."

"I'll look into it after Yori's healed. You should get some rest as well." Kimiko smiled as she left.


	8. Shikai part 2

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Pride of a Shinobi-Shikai part 2**

A young man sat on a wooden post staring at a stone.

"A few more months have past since my last mission, and yet I return for a memory of another year without you guys." He said with a sigh as the wind blew causing his long blonde spikes to dance with the breeze. "This was all my fault."

He couldn't push the tears away any more. He sighed once again as he wiped away the tears with an orange sleeve. "Heck you're probably looking down at me right now." He looked up to the moving clouds.

'_I bet you're telling me to be strong and stop blaming myself for your death aren't you, Kimiko? And what about you Lee? I bet you're just happy to have gone as far as you did and that you died right along side Kimiko. Heck and how could I forget you Neji? If it weren't for our battle at the Chunin exams this whole mess wouldn't have started. Then again you would just tell me that it was all by fate that all of this happened just to piss me off. I promise that I will stop Sasuke and become Hokage just for you guys!'_ He gave the stone one last look as a pink haired woman walked towards him.

Squad 12 research lab #4

Kimiko snuck up behind Akon as he started to sneeze, "Bless you."

Akon quickly turned around and took a swing at the strawberry brown haired soul reaper. "Why do you always do that?!"

"Just researching the relationship between thoughts and primary functions such as sneezing." Kimiko laughed.

"And it's always the same answer! Stop taking lessons from the Captain!" Akon

yelled at Kimiko as she laughed at him. "I swear you're getting to be as bad as Lieutant Hiyori to be around." He started fuming off his anger.

Kimiko on the other hand had suddenly stopped laughing.

"Huh? What the heck? What's wrong with you today Kimiko?" Akon asked looking at her.

"Naruto?" Kimiko muttered as she looked at the ceiling of the lab.

"Huh? Naruto? Who or what's that?" Akon asked.

"Nothing." Kimiko snapped out of her trans and smiled at Akon, "We better get back to work before Captain Urahara returns."

Meanwhile, word of another hollow attack within the Soul society was reaching the captains.

"We need to send a team there as soon as possible! Yoruichi have you sent out a team of your best?" Isshin asked.

"Yes but we have just lost contact with them." Yoruichi sighed.

"Enough we will send out our best to rid the soul society of this hollow." Head captain Yamato bellowed.

"Oh can I go Captain?" Masairo asked as she jumped up and down in front of Kensei.

"No I'm sending Neji on this one." Kensei bluntly refused her request.

"Aw, Neji always gets to go! I'll bet you send him with Tosen right?" Masairo pouted.

'_Something doesn't feel right here.'_ Yoruichi thought as the captains left the meeting. "Soi Fon!"

"Yes Miss Yoruichi." A young girl appeared in front of the squad 2 captain.

"Please go fetch Kimiko Haruno from squad twelve for me." Yoruichi ordered the young girl.

"Of course Miss Yoruichi!" Soi Fon bowed as she ran off.

Yoruichi looked over at Shunsui, who was giving an order to Nanao.

Back in the lab, Soi Fon found Kimiko along with Akon working on some new equipment. "Kimiko Haruno! Captain Shihoin has requested you to come."

"Captain Shihoin is requesting Kimiko for a meeting?" Akon asked in disbelief,

"What the hell does she want with Kimiko?"

"Akon watch your tongue. Inform Captain Shihoin that I am on my way." Kimiko said as she took off her lab coat.

About the same time Nanao was giving the same information to the Lieutant of squad 13.

"What?! Another hollow attack." Kaien frowned. "I see thank you Nanao."

Nanao smiled as she left as Kaien opened up the window.

"Lee get your butt in here now!" Kaien yelled at the men fighting.

"Coming Lieutant Kaien!" Lee yelled as he instantly stopped fighting and ran towards the building.

North rukon 43rd district

Gin smiled as he watched a young man fight the fox like hollow.

"My, my Azien was correct, he sure does some strong spiritual pressure." He commented as he watched the man dodge the bull hollow. "Oops looks like it's time to go." Gin smiled at the sight of his fellow soul reapers.

As Gin left the small team of soul reapers made it to the Hollow sight. The team consisted of Kimiko, Lee, Neji, Yori, Ikkaku, and a few others.

"What the hell I thought they said it was just one Hollow?!" Ikkaku yelled as he pulled out his Zanpakuto.

"At least we know now why the stealth squad didn't report back." Neji commented.

"What did you see?" Tosen asked his squad member.

"Yori go find the wolf looking Hallow there is a sole member of the stealth force fight it." Neji ordered.

"Got it!" Yori nodded as he flash stepped off.

As soon as Yori left Neji sensed a familiar spiritual pressure. _'It can't be! Did I just sense Shikamaru?'_

"Neji snap out of it!" Kimiko yelled at him as she pushed the bull Hollow away from him. "What the hell is with you?! What did you just see?"

"No it couldn't have been." Neji muttered as he pulled out his Zanpakuto.

"Neji don't make me ask you again!" Kimiko growled at him as she slashed at another hollow.

"I thought I just sensed Shikamaru's presence here among these hollows." Neji told her.

"That's impossible!" Kimiko yelled back at him as Yori jumped down and saved her from a human like Hollow with a pig mask.

"What's impossible? The fact that the entire stealth force squad was eaten or something else?" Yori asked the two.

"Yori I need you to keep a look out for spiritual pressure similar to mine and Kimiko's." Neji asked him.

"Sure thing, but this fight isn't looking good for us." Yori let out a huff of air at the fact that their squad had already been cut in half. "Alright let's do this my way Hollows! Bring the world to a stalemate, Mittsu Kiso Choowa!" Yori released his Zanpakuto.

Neji closed his eyes, "Bring down the world to its knees, Kuzuki!"

"This is going to be fun! Extend, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku yelled as he joined Neji and Yori.

Kimiko was just about to use a kido spell when she caught a Hollow in the corner of her eye.

'_That's the hollow that Captain was going to capture! How the heck did it get here?'_ she thought as he turned and ran towards it. _'Wait a minute there's something in its claw.'_

Kimiko stopped and scanned the area for Lee, "Tosen please take over in Lee's position for me! Lee follow me!"

"As you wish. Cry Suzumushi." Tosen attacked the two cat Hollows that Lee was fighting as Lee followed after Kimiko.

"What is it Kimiko?" Lee asked.

"See that Fox Hollow?" Kimiko pointed her target out as Lee nodded. "That's the hollow Captain Urahara went to the world of the living for."

"So let's go find out why it's here and not in Captain Urahara's hands." Lee commented as the two flash stepped closer to the fox hollow.

Lee used a flash bomb to temporally blind the hollow. It bellowed as it thrashed around. As Lee jumped out of the way of the hollow's arm he caught a glimpse at the thing in the hollow's claw.

"But that can't be." Lee said as Kimiko landed right next to him.

"Lee did you get a good look at the thing in the hollow's claw?" Kimiko asked him.

"Yes, but it's not a thing, its Shikamaru!" Lee exclaimed.

"Well shall we save him?" Kimiko asked Lee as she griped her Zanpakuto even tighter.

Just before the two could attack another hollow jumped on top of the fox one. Kimiko gasped as Yori dangled from the wolf hollow's side. It looked like Yori was happy even though he was a bloody mess. Kimiko was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as Neji came flying towards her and Lee. Lee grabbed Kimiko's arm as he jumped out of the way.

"Neji are you alright?" Lee asked.

"No, these are not normal hollows it is as if we need to be at bankai level to defeat them." Neji said as he tried to get up. "Kimiko behind you!"

Neji tried to warn her, but it was too late a snake hollow wrapped itself around Kimiko. Lee jumped slashing down at the hollow's head.

"**You fool!"** It yelled at Lee as it shot its tongue through his left shoulder.

"Lee!" Neji tried to get up once again but it was useless the poison of that snake hollow was affecting his body faster than he thought it would.

Kimiko cried out in pain as the hollow tighten its grip on her.

"**It's useless soul reaper your cries only fall on deaf ears your comrades cannot help you."** The hollow told her.

But it was wrong not only did Neji hear her cry, but so did Yori and Lee. Yori who was barely holding on to Mizu, which was stuck in the flesh of the wolf hollow, tried to move ether one of his arms. _'Come on! Move!'_

Lee also was trying to get up and save his love. Neji knew he couldn't move yet he tried anyway. That's when he saw Yori raise Denki towards the hollow.

"Charge Raikiri!" Yori yelled as he tossed the blade at the hollow.

The hollow laughed as it simply moved its head out of the way of the lighting charged sword. By this point Lee had made it to his feet. He open up his eyes to see that time had stopped as a green dragon flew towards him going straight through the snake hollow and Kimiko. It stopped only a few inches from Lee's face and transformed into a human.

"Well are we ready to fight as one?" the man asked.

"I take it that you are my Zanpakuto spirit." Lee said.

"I am and my name is Ryuunosuke. Now Fight like you once knew how to and embrace your youthful passion as a warrior." With that he transformed back into a dragon and flew into the blade.

"You better let her go." Lee told the hollow as he glared at it.

"**And if I don't?"** It asked.

"Then I shall force you to." Lee raised his Zanpakuto in his right hand as he moved into his fighting pose of his shinobi days. "Embrace the youth of the world, Ryuunosuke!"

Lee's sword transformed into a katana with no guard and a green hilt. The sword was like those of the ANBU of Konoha. Lee charged for the hollow slicing its bottom jaw right off as he pulled Kimiko from the hollow's grip. Lee then laid Kimiko down next to Neji as he went to finish off the hollow.

Kimiko awoke to find herself in a meadow with blossoming Sakura trees. A young maiden walked towards Kimiko. The maiden stopped in the middle of the bridge looking down into the lake. Kimiko looked at the water to find that it was red as blood. She watched as the white lotuses turned pink.

"Kimiko, I hate only one kind of bloodshed, that of my comrades." The maiden spoke to Kimiko as her clothes changed from a red kimono to a crimson red jumpsuit.

'_I know your voice, maiden. You're my Zanpakuto!'_ Kimiko realized where she was.

"Only two of the hollows remain and Lee has lost too much blood for him to be able to kill them." The Maiden started to cry, "So stand up and fight! Let me rain down on this evil!"

Kimiko stood up as Lee fell to his knee. He and Neji watched as Kimiko's sword changed to a black bladed katana with a silver lotus guard and a black and red hilt.

"Rain Down, ShinkuRen!" Kimiko yelled as her blade glowed red and transformed into a thousand red petals.

The three watched as the petals flew down onto the hollows cutting them to ribbons, but not harming Yori or Shikamaru. Just as Kimiko's blade returned she fainted only to be caught by Tosen. "Don't worry squad four should be here shortly."


	9. the girl with his eyes

**Two Hearts, One Soul: The Girl with His Eyes**

"_Let go of me!" Sasuke yelled as Shikamaru held him back in his shadow choke. _

_Shikamaru looked over at Naruto, who was trembling over the last genjutsu Sasuke stuck him in. _

'_Shoot Naruto's in no condition to fight right now. What the hell did Sasuke show Naruto in that genjutsu?' Shikamaru thought as Hinata stood up next to him._

_By the look on Hinata's face she knew what had to be done as did Shikamaru. She looked down at Shikamaru, who nodded his head at her._

"_Choji, Kiba please take Naruto and get out of here." She asked her teammates as she activated her Bakyugan. "Shikamaru and I will be right behind you." _

"_You better be." Kiba told her as he hoisted Naruto onto Akamaru's back. _

_Kiba, Akamaru, and Choji ran for the entrance of the cave with Naruto. Just outside of the cave Naruto came to and ran back into the cave despite the pleads of Kiba and Choji. Naruto stood looking at Sasuke, who had his right hand wrapped around Hinata's neck. Sasuke cruelly smiled at Naruto._

"_Care to watch me finish off Hinata here with your eyes in normal time?" Sasuke cruelly asked Naruto._

"_Sasuke stop this! This isn't you! Please don't…" Naruto yelled at Sasuke._

"_Oh if only you were stronger than me Naruto then you might have been able to save Shikamaru and Hinata." Sasuke laughed as he held Hinata close to his body. _

_Naruto watched as Sasuke tighten his grip on Hinata's neck as she tried to free herself._

"_Hinata!" Naruto yelled as…_

Naruto's eyes flashed opened. It was all a dream, more like a nightmare of the past. Naruto sat up leaning on the tree that he was sleeping under. He looked at his teammates as Sakura rolled over in her roll and Akamaru's tail swished hitting Kiba in the head.

Naruto sighed as he ran his hand through his blonde hair. _'Who else has to die by your hand Sasuke? I swear I will drag you down to hell myself.'_ Naruto thought as he stared at the full moon. _'Then I'll join you in the after life Hinata. Why the hell did you wait till you were dying to tell me you loved me?'_

South Rukon 13th district

"How come we were chosen to do this sweep through?" Mashiro whined as she played with her green hair.

"Would you stop complaining Mashiro." Kensei snapped at the girl.

"But this is so boring couldn't I just go bother Neji-kun in the hospital?"

"No now shut up and keep up with me." Kensei said as he started walking faster.

Kensei walked along the streets ignoring Mashiro only to find Gin walking towards them. "Hey what are you doing out here Gin?" Kensei asked.

"Oh I was just out for a walk. It can get quite cramp just sitting in an office all day." Gin answered with a grin.

"See Kensei even Captain Aikawa let's his squad members have some fun." Mashiro pointed out as she stuck her tongue out at her captain. "You have fun on your walks right Gin?"

"Oh yes lots of fun there are so many interesting people here in the soul society." Gin said as his grin got bigger.

Mashiro huffed seeing that Kensei was ignoring her yet again. But it wasn't like he didn't want to listen to her whining he felt a reiatsu almost exactly like Neji's.

'_How is that possible for someone to have the almost the same spiritual pressure as someone else? Let along someone to have Neji's.' _Kensei questioned as he placed a hand on top of his Zanpakuto hilt. "Mashiro stay here with Gin. I will be right back."

"But why?" Mashiro started but it was too late Kensei was gone.

'_Come on where is he?'_ Kensei thought as he searched around for the spiritual pressure.

Kensei found himself in front of a small run down mansion. _'The person is in here.'_

Kensei opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him. As Kensei walked around inside the mansion he felt like someone was watching him from a far.

'_Great this is the same feeling I get from Neji's Bakyugan.' _Kensei thought as he walked further inside.

Kensei entered another room. As he walked into this room he caught something in the corner of his eye. Kensei turned his head to see something spark.

"Shoot a paper bomb!" Kensei yelled as he jumped out of the way of the blast.

He barely made it in time. Kensei calmed himself as the smoke from the paper bomb dissipated.

"Great this person was a ninja this place is covered in traps." Kensei muttered as he found more paper bombs placed around the room along with wires.

Kensei closed his eyes focusing on the spirit ribbons of the people in the area. Kensei smirked as he grabbed on that was red. He jumped onto the wall triggering another paper bomb. Just before the bomb went off Kensei jumped away from the walk and hung from the ceiling. Kensei turned to his left then to the right as the smoke cleared out.

"I'll admit that you're good, but you're going to have to do better than that to stop me from finding you." Kensei said as he dropped down from the ceiling.

'_She's coming at me from behind?!'_ Kensei thought as he stood up.

He timed it just right to dodge the girl's attack just before impact. The girl gasped as she started to fall, but it was just a decoy to her next attack. Kensei jumped away from the girl as she tried to kick him.

'_She's pushing out reiatsu in her attacks the same exact way Neji does.'_ Kensei thought as he dodged the girl again, _'Who the hell is she?'_

"This isn't working." He heard her say as she pulled out a scroll.

'What is she planning?' Kensei thought as he backed away from the girl. _'I feel like I'm fighting Neji just as he was when he was fresh out of the academy, but there's no way this girl has had any training in the ways of a soul reaper.'_

He watched as the girl bit her thumb and swiped it across the unwrapped scroll. There was a puff of smoke as a sword appeared in the girl's hand as the scroll dropped to the ground.

"That's a Zanpakuto. How did you get that?" Kensei asked the girl.

"My Sensei gave it to me. He told me not to use it unless I came face to face with another Soul reaper." The girl answered.

"Then might I ask who you Sensei is?" Kensei asked.

"Why should that matter? Where are you keeping the man that was found during the last Hollow attack?" She snapped at him.

"Hold on here! I'm not your enemy! I came searching for you for your spiritual pressure is like that of one of my squad members." Kensei told the girl as he tried to get a better look at the girl's face.

"How much alike are they?" the girl asked.

"Almost identical."

The girl turned her head so her face was deeper in the shadows. _'Who could he be talking about? Neji?'_ She asked herself. _'No, I mustn't be afraid. Azien promised me that I would be reunited with Naruto if I join him.'_

"You're lying! You came here because of the soul reaper you just bumped into in the streets!" She yelled back at him.

'_Does she mean Gin? How is Gin connected to this girl?'_ Kensei tried to figure out the girl.

"Now fade, Amarante!" The girl yelled releasing her Zanpakuto.

"Shoot you can already release your Shikai form?!" Kensei jumped out of the girl's attack as he pulled out his own Zanpakuto. "I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice. Blow Tachikaze!" Kensei released his own Zanpakuto, as he got ready to deliver his own attack on the girl.

As Kensei flash stepped closer to the girl he saw her eyes finally and saw that they were as white as Neji's. Kensei backed off as the girl looked at him with a puzzling look on her face.

"Why did you not attack me just now?" She asked.

Kensei placed his Zanpakuto back into its shrive, "I will not attack you for your eyes are just like his in fact I would have thought you stole his eyes if I didn't know better."

"I don't know who you are talking about but putting your Zanpakuto away against me was a mistake." The girl yelled as she charged.

Kensei found Neji standing in between him and the girl. "I'm sorry to interrupt this little battle Captain, but Lieutant Mashiro was worried about you." Neji apologized as the girl retreated into the shadows.

"There's no point in hiding. I already know who you are Hinata." Neji told the girl as he lowered his Zanpakuto.

"I really do like having that Byakugan of your around Neji." Kensei commented as the girl came out of the shadows.

"Actually sir I knew who she was here before I came." Neji stated as Hinata looked at him with a look of shock, "Yes Hinata, Shikamaru told me where to find you."

Kensei watched as Hinata dropped her Zanpakuto and fell to the ground crying.

"Was all he told me a lie?" She asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Neji and Kensei asked Hinata.

"He told me if I keep training with him and joined him. He would reunite me with Naruto." Hinata sobbed.

"Oh my I guess I've been caught." Kensei and Neji turned around to find Sosuke Azien standing right behind them.

"What's the meaning of this Lieutant Azien?" Kensei questioned the Lieutant of squad five.

"Well I found Hinata and Shikamaru here when I joined Gin on one of his walks. And I just couldn't leave them so I started training them in hopes that they could join the soul academy and graduate within a year like you did Neji." Azien explained.

"So you took it upon yourself to train them instead of bringing them straight to soul academy like you are suppose to do?" Kensei questioned Azien.

"I know it was selfish of me and that I should have stuck with orders, but I couldn't help myself I just wanted to see if I could train a person to be a soul reaper on my own." Azien hung his head as if he was asking forgiveness of his actions.

"We will deal with this after we return." Kensei told Azien as he headed for the door. "Come on Lieutant Azien. Neji please bring the girl back with you."

"I'm sorry Azien-sama." Hinata whispered.

"This is not your fault Hinata." Azien smiled at the girl as he followed Kensei.

Hinata stood up after Azien was gone and just looked at Neji. That's when she noticed the black 69 on his upper right arm.

'_Since when did Neji think about a tattoo?'_ she thought.

"In case you are wondering about the sixty nine. It is a tradition of squad nine to get a tattoo of sixty nine on their body once they enter the squad." Neji told her as he walked towards the door. "Pick up you Zanpakuto and come on."

Hinata picked up Amarante as she ran after Neji, _'Somehow he is the same Neji that I knew back in Konoha.' _


	10. beginning of the end

**Two Hearts, One Soul: The Start of the End**

Kimiko sighed as she listened to Mayuri and Hiyori argue over something trivial once again. It had been a year since Shikamaru and Hinata had entered the 13 court guards despite the protests. Hinata joined squad five while Shikamaru joined squad two. Kimiko sighed as Akkon hit his head on the table that he and Kimiko were working at.

"Why is always the same with those two? They bicker like two year olds about who's in charge in the labs." Akon grumbled.

"You know as well as I do that it would do now good to explain it to them. Lieutant Hiyori just doesn't get that Mayuri's in charge in the labs when Captain Urahara isn't present." Kimiko sighed as she put a cap on a test tube. "Akon would you please put these test tubes away for me while I get started on something else?"

"No problem." Akon picked up the test tubes and turned around to come face to face with the captain of squad ten, "Oh, um Captain Kurosaki what brings you here?" Akkon asked him causing Kimiko to turn around.

"Ah Akon why don't you finish up that task that Kimiko gave you." The Captain smiled at him.

"Oh okay." Akon ran off with the test tubes.

"Kimiko I was wondering if your Captain was around I have a favor to ask of him." Captain Kurosaki asked.

"Well, Captain Urahara isn't in the labs today, so he's probably in the office or he snuck off to west rukon again." Kimiko said as she stood up and took off her lab coat.

She walked with Isshin to Kisuke's office. Kimiko smiled as she opened up the door to the office to find her captain fast asleep. She walked into the office and kicked the desk waking up Kisuke.

"Hm, oh Kimiko what do I own the pleasure of you coming to my office?" Kisuke asked her as if he had no idea that he was asleep.

"Captain Kurosaki is here to talk to you." Kimiko told him as Isshin stepped into the office.

"What can I do for you Isshin?" Kisuke asked.

"I was wondering if you could spare some time to help on of my squad members out with her fighting skills." Isshin asked.

"Kimiko why don't you stay. I believe you've been bugging me to let you and Yori work on some theory you have on his Zanpakuto." Kisuke said to the sneaking girl.

"Of course Captain." Kimiko smiled at the two Captains as she stayed put in the corner she was in.

"Now who could this person be that needs some help, Isshin?" Kisuke asked.

"Rika, she just seem to get a handle on releasing her Zanpakuto other than that she is a well rounded fighter." Isshin sighed.

'_So that's why Rika's been depressed lately. She still hasn't released her Shikai.'_ Kimiko thought.

"Hm, why don't you seen Rika to Soukyoku hill in an hour and I'll see what I can do for her." Kisuke smiled as he turned toward Kimiko. "Kimiko, I also want you and Yori there in an hour as well."

Kimiko nodded as she followed Captain Kurosaki out of the office.

An hour later, Kimiko, Yori and Rika followed Kisuke to a hidden place under the Soukyoku.

"Wow who would of thought that there was such an amazing training ground right underneath the Soukyoku?" Kisuke commented on the training ground.

Rika laughed as Urahara went on and on about it.

"You so know he knew about this place the whole time." Yori muttered to Kimiko, who smirked.

Kisuke looked over at Kimiko, "Shall we get started, Kimiko?"

"Let's." Kimiko commented as she faced Yori.

"Rika, we are going to do a little training lesson okay?" Kisuke smiled at the red head girl.

"Okay, what's the lesson Captain Urahara?" Rika asked eager to learn from the Captain.

Kimiko and Yori watched as Urahara pull out a hat. "What's with the hat?" Yori asked Kimiko.

"I don't know, but we'll find out." Kimiko answered.

"Rika please draw your Zanpakuto." Urahara asked the girl as he put on the hat.

"Okay." Rika pulled out her Zanpakuto, which looked like a sabre. "Now what do I have to do?"

"In this lesson Rika all you have to do is knock this hat off my head with your Zanpakuto." Kisuke explained the exercise as he pulled out his own Zanpakuto.

"Aw somehow I knew this wasn't going to be that easy to do." Rika commented as she charged at Kisuke.

Yori sighed, "Shall we start Kimiko."

"Yeah I want you to fight me with your Shikai as I attack you with my ninjutsu okay." Kimiko explained.

"Are you nuts?!" Yori questioned her.

"No just a bit crazy that's all now let's go." Kimiko smiled her vixen grin.

"Fine. Bring the world to a stalemate, Mittsu Kiso Choowa!" Yori released his Zanpakuto.

"Alright here I come!" Kimiko told him as she started making some hand signs, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower jutsu!"

Yori gasped as several small fireballs flew from Kimiko's mouth towards him. He didn't even second-guess as he plunged Kanji into the ground and pulled Mizu from his mouth and pointed Mizu towards the fireballs.

"Suiton Suryuudan!" A dragon of water flew from the blade and defused the fireballs and continued towards Kimiko.

Kimiko smirked as she jumped out of the way of the water dragon.

"Just as I thought Suiton Suryuudan is just like our water dragon jutsu." Kimiko commented as she flash stepped towards Yori and kicked him in the stomach, "Leaf hurricane!"

The force of the kick on top of the speed of Kimiko's flash step sent Yori flying into the rock pillar behind him Kimiko started to taunt him as she pulled Kanji from the ground.

"Come on, is that all you've got Yori?" She slashed at Yori with his own Zanpakuto.

Yori blocked Kanji with Mizu and Denki.

"How dare you use my own Zanpakuto against me?!" Yori yelled at him as Denki started to glow. "Charge Raikiri!"

Yori stabbed Kimiko with the lightning sword only to have there be a poof of smoke as Kimiko was replaced with a log. Yori fired his Raikiri on the log to get it off of his blade causing the log to splinter into many pieces. Just before Yori or Kimiko could attack again Kisuke landed right in between them as Rika released her Shikai.

"Dance upon the wind, Attack within the shadows, Kistune!" Rika yelled as her broken Zanpakuto became whole again as a latito with a red orange hilt and a diamond shaped guard. Rika pointed the blade at Urahara, "Release Kaze first tail!"

A blast of wind shot towards the trio. Kimiko tossed Yori Kanji as the windblast headed towards them.

"Blood mist shield!" Kisuke protected himself with his Zanpakuto's ability.

"Tri barrier!" Yori also protected himself with his Zanpakuto's shielding ability.

Kimiko joined them with her own shield, "Lotus dome!" Kimiko was surrounded in a dome of energy in the shape of a Lotus flower.

Rika's windblast was powerful enough to pop Kimiko's Lotus dome and break down Kisuke's blood mist shield. Even Yori's barrier was damaged from the wind attack.

"One thing is for sure she knocked off your hat Captain Urahara." Yori commented looking over at Rika who had passed out at the use of her Shikai.

Kisuke just picked up the hat and dusted it off.

"She didn't just knock it off." Kisuke said as he looked at the hat.

"Well that wasn't nice of her. Captain, I do believe Rika killed your hat." Kimiko joined Kisuke at looking over the hat, which was shredded.

"It looks like you are correct Kimiko." Urahara laughed. "What's on your mind Yori."

"Right before Rika blasted us with that wind attack she said something about a tail." Yori recalled.

"Your right she did say 'release Kaze first tail' right before the windblast." Kimiko agreed. "I guess that's explanatory her Zanpakuto is called Kistune."

"You're quite right Kimiko. A Kistune could have up to nine tails so it's possible that Rika's Zanpakuto has more than one attack form." Urahara agreed.

"So her Kistune is like my Mittsu Kiso Choowa?" Yori asked.

"Yes I do believe it is. Why don't we go back?" Kisuke headed for the entrance of the training ground.


	11. Missing

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Missing**

"I swear all he does is piss me off!" Hiyori vented as she, Akon, and Kimiko searched through a group of clothing. "Why can't he just send Mayuri to do this. He would at least enjoy this shit!"

Kimiko sighed as Akon snickered, "Lieutant Hiyori please! Captain Urahara sent us because he trusts us to do the job right. I dislike Mayuri as much as you do, so please keep that in mind here."

Hiyori huffed as she glared at her 4th seater, "Fine, but what the hell was Kisuke working on when we left?"

"Some new gigai. I kind of think it has something to do with whatever he's been working on in west rukon." Akon answered her.

It had been roughly about nine years since Neji, Kimiko, and Lee joined the soul reapers. Since then they had worked up the ranks. Neji was holding the 4th seat spot on squad 9. Lee and Kimiko also joined him in rank as the 4th seat members of their own squads. Yori also became the 4th seat member of squad 11, and as for Rika she was holding her weight as the 6th seat member of squad 10 right underneath Rangiku. Two months ago people started disappearing leaving their clothing. Normally when someone dies in the Soul Society his or her clothes disappear as well.

Kimiko felt a shiver go down her spine as she looked over the empty kimonos. _'Why does this feel like an experiment of evil something that Orochimaru would come up with for some new means of power? Could Azien be involved with this?' _Kimiko thought.

"Man there's nothing left of these people besides their clothing! What does Captain hope us to find?" Akon yelled in frustration.

"Anything that might explain how or why these people disappeared leaving only their clothing."

About two months ago

"Oh my, looks like this isn't good."

"Ah, I see that an ordinary soul can't contain the prototype."

"Should we stop the experiment, Sir?"

"Hinata what do you see?"

"I think we can continue it just a little longer. I see that the prototype just breaks down normal souls' reiatsu, but if we wait a little longer we should have some souls with stronger reiatsu real soon shouldn't we?"

"Too true, Hinata. We shall continue a little longer."

About a half a month ago

"Oh, good morning Kisuke."

Kisuke, Hiyori, Mayuri, and Kimiko looked up to see the blonde haired Captain of squad 5, Shinji Hirako, and his Lieutant, Sosuke Azien.

"Oh, morning Hirako." Kisuke greeted him back.

"What a pain, how many times must I tell you stop being so formal with me. Just call me Shinji." Shinji sighed. "Oh and good morning to you too, Mayuri."

"Haven't I told you to stop being so informal with me and call me Kurotsuchi." Mayuri barked at Shinji whose attention was on Kimiko.

"Ah and how has your morning been Kimiko, my true love?" Shinji asked the strawberry brown haired, who just raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, hey have you heard?" Shinji asked Kisuke.

"Heard about what?" Kisuke asked just as Hiyori kicked Shinji in the back of the knees.

"What was that for, Hiyori?!" Shinji asked the pigtailed Lieutant.

"What about me?!" Hiyori yelled at him. "I'm I invisible to you?! You didn't say hi to me or call me your true love!"

"So Captain Urahara, have you heard?" Lieutant Azien asked as Shinji and Hiyori fought.

"Heard about what, Lieutant Azien?" Kimiko poked her head in between the two men.

"About the strange deaths or disappearances in rukongai." Azien started to explain.

"Nice follow up Sosuke! I was just about to ask about that when Hiyori attacked me." Shinji commented on Azien's question as he bushed himself off.

"Strange deaths you say?" Urahara pondered the idea.

"Oh yeah I knew there was something Mayuri barked at me to remember to do." Kimiko snapped her fingers. "That's why the strange deaths sounds familiar to me."

"Your just now remembering to tell the Captain about this Kimiko! Why I should punish you for your lack of effort!" Mayuri yelled at her.

"Now, now I'm sure Kimiko had other things on her mind at the time and would have told me in due time." Kisuke tried to calm Mayuri down.

"Yeah well if you wanted it done right away maybe you should have given the job to Akon rather than me." Kimiko huffed at him. "Well, anyway, apparently about a month ago residents of rukongai started disappearing and well no one's really sure why."

"Hm, disappearing? Where would they be going?" Urahara asked causing Kimiko to sigh.

"Not that kind of disappearing idiot. If it were why would we care?" Shinji pointed out, "They're disappearing without a trace leaving only their clothing. And we know that when a spirit dies their clothes disappear as well."

"That means the only explanation for this is that they somehow were not able to maintain human form and were annihilated. It's the only possible explanation, right Captain?" Azien finished Shinji's point.

"Unable to maintain human form, hm that's odd." Urahara commented.

"That's only what Unohana told us." Shinji added.

"Captain Hirako who's in charge of the investigation?" Kimiko asked.

"Squad 9 and you are supposed to be working together on it." Shinji informed the members of squad 12.

East Rukon 33rd District

"Have you found anything yet?" Hiyori tried to kick Neji, who just stepped out of her way.

"No, just as before there is no trace as to where or what happen. What about you Kimiko have you found anything?" Neji asked ignoring Hiyori.

"I might have found something ." Kimiko said as she stood up picking up a kimono with her. "Hiyori, Akon we should take this back to the lab."

"Fine with me. Besides it beats looking around here." Hiyori sighed as she headed back towards the Seireitei with Akon and Kimiko following her.

"Be careful out here Neji." Kimiko told the former ninja as she left.

"Don't worry so much about me Kimiko." Neji told her as they headed back.


	12. Let the Pendulum drop

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Let the Pendulum Drop**

"Hey Kensei what do you mean unknown?" Mashiro whined.

"Unknown means I don't know!" Kensei yelled back at her.

"If you don't know then why do I have to come?"

"Mashiro stop complaining about this." Kensei ordered her.

Mashiro stomped her foot on the ground, "But if you sent the Vanguard ahead of us and Neji with squad 12, why don't we wait for a report from them?!"

Kensei vein popped out as Mashiro continued to whine. He was about to hit her when he felt his squad members grab him.

"Better to let it go Captain." Kensei pulled out of their hold to find that Neji had joined them.

"Well did squad 12 find anything?" He asked Neji ignoring Mashiro.

"Maybe, Kimiko did take back one of the kimonos back with them as they returned to the Seireitei." Neji informed his Captain.

"I'm so sick of this and I'm hungry! I want some Ohagi!" Mashiro stomped her foot again.

"We don't need you here, so why don't you go back and get some of that shit." Kensei told her.

"It's not shit and I have to follow you around I'm your Lieutant, dummy!"

Neji grabbed Kensei's shoulder again, "Captain!"

"Wah! I want some Ohagi!" Mashiro was now rolling around on the ground. "Kensei send Tosen to go get me some Ohagi!"

"Captain, what should we do?" another squad 9 member asked.

"Just leave her be, Kasaki." Kensei told him as he looked over towards Tosen and Neji.

"Ah!" Suddenly the sound of kids screaming filled the area.

"Neji!" Kensei yelled at his 4th seat.

"It's another modified Hollow, Captain." Neji said as he activated his Byakugan.

"It's huge! Is it a Menos?!" Todo asked.

The Hollow had the body of a spider, a long neck, and a mask like a lizard's face. Kensei pulled out his Zanpakuto as the kids ran passed them.

"Let's go." Kensei ordered his squad forward.

"Right."

Kensei stepped closer to the Hollow as the last kid fell right in front of him.

"Tosen, Kasaki, Todo, Eishima go for the hollow's legs!" Neji ordered his fellow squad members.

"Right!" Tosen, Kasaki, Eishima, and Todo answered as they slashed at the Hollow's legs.

"Now, bring the world to its knees, Kuzuki!" Neji released his Zanpakuto as he jumped in front of the fallen Hollow's face.

The Hollow roared as Neji brought Kuzuki back to attack. It reached out and bit down on to Neji's right shoulder.

"Neji!" Tosen called out to his injured squad mate causing Kensei to look up from the kid.

He pointed his Zanpakuto towards the Hollow, "Blow Tachikaze!" Kensei released his Zanpakuto slicing the hollow's head off.

The Hollow's head fell to the ground as the rest of its body vanished. Tosen made his way to Neji as the head finally vanished. "Are you alright Neji?"

"Yeah, it might have been able to chomp down on me, but he couldn't do too much damage to me because of Kuzuki." Neji explained as he pulled off the rest of his torn sleeve.

"That's good. Is everyone else alright?" Kensei asked.

"Yes, Sir!" was the reply of the others.

Kensei turned toward the crying boy. "Hey what are you crying about?! You're alive aren't you? So smile!"

"Captain that smile is just going to scare the poor kid." Neji pointed out.

"Don't be ridiculous, Neji! Stand up!" Kensei pulled the boy up to his feet. "What's your name?"

"Shuhei Hisagi." The boy sniffled.

"Shuhei, huh. That's a good strong name. Now stop crying!" Kensei told him as he looked over at Neji. "Isn't that right Neji? Shuhei is a strong name!"

"Of course it is Captain." Neji smiled at the boy. "You should be glad you get to live to see another day, so please stop crying and be strong."

"Okay." Shuhei said as he sniffled and wiped the last of his tears away taking a nice long look at Neji's right shoulder and Kensei's stomach.

"Oh by the way Neji, you lost your headband again." Kensei pointed to his forehead.

"Great give me a minute to find it. That damn hollow must have snagged its cloth when it attacked me." Neji muttered to himself as he looked around for his headband.

Kensei laughed, "You must be around me too much, your language is slipping Neji."

"Kensei!" Mashiro came running up to the group as Neji tied his headband back on his forehead.

"Where the hell were you during the battle?" Kensei asked her.

"Kensei! What battle?" Mashiro asked.

"Never mind, what is it Mashiro?"

"Look at what I found! I found this in the bushes over there!" She pointed behind her as she lifted up some clothing in her hand.

"A Shihakusho!" Eishima pointed out.

"Yeah and there were a few of them back there!" Mashiro pointed behind her again.

"How many were there exactly, Lieutant?" Neji asked.

"Um ten Shihakusho I think." Mashiro pushed a finger into the corner of her mouth.

"Ten!" Kasaki and Todo echoed.

"Yep ten Shihakusho." Mashiro nodded her head.

"Captain?" Tosen and Neji looked at Kensei.

"What's going on here?" Kensei whispered trying to make some sense of this.

"Hey what's with you Kensei?" Mashiro looked at him. "Is there something special about ten Shihakusho?"

"Idiot…" Kensei started.

"That's the same number as the vanguard, Lieutant Kuna." Tosen informed her.

"Uh-oh, that's not good." Mashiro commented as she pushed her cheek up with her hand.

"They're just like the kimonos we found." Neji pointed out.

"Eishima! Inform central 46 that we have our first Soul Reaper victims in this soul disappearing case." Kensei ordered, "Todo send for one of those researcher from squad twelve back out here! There must be some sort of a pathogen causing the souls to break down."

"Yes, Sir!" The two yelled as they rushed back to the Seireitei.

"Kasaki get us a tent out here!" Kensei continued giving orders.

"Yes, Sir!" Kasaki ran off as well.

"Captain?" Neji questioned.

"Whoever did this is most likely going after the Seireitei next." Kensei looked at Neji. "We are going to stay here and stop them before they reach the Seireitei."

"Of course Captain." Neji and Tosen nodded their heads as Kensei turned towards Shuhei and the other kids. "You should hurry home before the sun sets, Shuhei! Got it?!"

The boy nodded as he ran off taking one last look at Neji and Kensei's tattoos.

"Mashiro stay here and wait for Kasaki to return. Tosen, Neji you two are with me. We are going to search the area."

"Yes, Captain." Neji and Tosen followed Kensei.


	13. heartless treason

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Heartless Treason**

"Kimiko would you stop messing around with that and help me out?!" Mayuri yelled at the 4th seater.

"For your information, this is very important about the missing souls, so get Akon or Sayuri to help you out!" Kimiko yelled back at him.

"Hiyori!" Mayuri yelled at his Lieutant.

"Ah shut it! I'm helping Kimiko out here so do it yourself!" Hiyori yelled at him.

Kimiko looked up to find Urahara walking into the room yawning with a gigai hanging over his shoulder.

"Is that the new gigai you've been working on?" Kimiko asked him.

"Yes it is." Kisuke smiled at her. "I've been think about what Shinji told us and thought of this."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "This is Todo, sixth seat of squad nine! I'm here with a request from Captain Muguruma!"

"Please come in!" Urahara answered Todo.

"I see. Please return to Kensei. I will send someone out right away." Urahara told Todo after he and Kimiko listened to him.

"Hiyori please return to east rukon 33rd district and meet up with squad nine for me." Kisuke asked his Lieutant.

"Why the hell do I have to go back?! Why not send Mayuri that way we all be happier if something happens to him?! Or send someone lesser like Akon back!" Hiyori complained.

"Lieutant please." Kimiko sighed. "I'll go back with you, if you want."

Kisuke gave Kimiko a look of shock at her answer to Hiyori's complaining. Even Hiyori was taken back by the 4th seater's action.

"Uh, that's alright Kimiko. I can go back by myself. You stay here and finish up your analyze of the kimono then join me." Hiyori told her as she picked up her Zanpakuto and ran off.

East Rukon 33rd district

"Your late Todo." Tosen commented to his squad member's arrival back at camp.

"Forgive me, but I did have to go to squad 12's lab and come back here." Todo said. "So now that I'm here why don't you go get some rest Tosen?"

"What are you talking about Todo? The three of us can keep watch now with you back." Tosen told him.

"We're just taking short breaks for the most part. Kasaki is inside the tent with Neji, Captain, and Lieutant right now." Eishima explained.

"Okay I get it." Todo nodded his head.

Inside the tent, Neji sighed as he opened up his eyes. Kensei looked over at him, "Didn't I tell you to get some sleep?"

"I would but something isn't right about this." Neji told him.

"Tee hee!" Neji and Kensei looked down at Mashiro, who was fast asleep and had been for quite awhile now.

"How can she sleep at a time like this?" Neji questioned her as she proceeded to stick her right hand into her Shihakusho.

Neji and Kensei watched as Mashiro started scratching her armpit exposing her bare chest. Kensei shook his head as he kicked Mashiro, "Hey stop that you're exposing yourself to the world."

"Tee Hee! Kensei you perv…" Mashiro rolled over as Kensei kicked her.

"Great I didn't think she could get any more annoying." Neji sighed.

Kasaki looked towards the tent opening. "Is it just me or is it darker than it should be?"

Kensei and Neji quickly looked at the crack in the tent's opening. Suddenly the three felt such a strong intent to kill. Kasaki gulped, "So where's the screaming of this feeling?"

"There would be no sound if Tosen released Suzumushi. Neji?" Kensei asked his 4th seat member to take a look outside.

"Byakugan!" Neji activated his superior eyesight.

A look of confusion suddenly flooded Neji's face concerning Kensei, "What the hell is it Neji?! What's going on out there?"

"I'm sorry Captain, I don't know. Something out there is blocking the Byakugan!" Neji told him as Kasaki stood up.

"I'll go check it out Captain." Kasaki said as he walked out of the tent.

"Kasaki wait!" Kensei yelled at him, but it was too late.

"What the?!" Kensei and Neji jumped out of the tent at the sound of Kasaki scream.

"What the hell?!" Kensei and Neji found everyone but Todo laying on the group slain. "Todo what is the meaning of all this?!" Kensei barked at him.

Todo turned his head to face Neji and Kensei, "Ne-ji, Cap-tain… get, out, of…he-re…" Todo barely managed to warn them before he collapsed joining his fellow squad members.

"Todo!" Kasaki yelled as they watched him fall to the ground.

"We were too late he's already dead Kasaki." Kensei gritted his teeth.

"Captain the enemy is still close!" Neji informed Kensei.

"I know! Don't drop your guard Kasaki! Neji, still nothing from your Byakugan?" Kensei yelled back.

"I sorry." Neji shook his head as he started to pull out his Zanpakuto.

"Ugh!" Kensei turned to Kasaki who had just been killed.

"Damn, Mashiro wake up and get out here!" Kensei yelled towards the tent as he pulled out Tachikaze.

Neji had also pulled out his Zanpakuto and started scanning the area for the enemy. That's when he realized that he could now use his Byakugan. At the same moment everything became clear for Neji's eyes he spotted the blade heading for Kensei. Neji didn't have time to think just to act.

"Captain look out!" Neji yelled as he pushed Kensei out of the blade's way.

Kensei watched as the blade pierced Neji in the right shoulder, _'That's Gin Ichimaru's Shinso!' _Kensei thought as the blade and Neji stopped.

"Hm seems I missed my target." Kensei heard Gin's voice in the distance as the blade retracted out of Neji's shoulder and back into the darkness of the night.

Neji dropped down to one knee as he grabbed his injured shoulder. _'It's getting darker again, but this time I can see. No doubt this is Suzumushi, but I can see through Suzumushi's abilities which means Hinata must have joined Azien!'_ Neji thought as the deep darkness returned.

"Captain!" Neji yelled as Tosen's blade struck Kensei in the back.

Kensei turned to face Tosen, "You bastard, Kaname Tosen! Why would you betray us?!"

"I betrayed no one. I am following my orders." Tosen replied as he twisted Suzumushi causing Kensei to scream out in pain.

"Bring down the world to its knees, Kuzuki!" Neji released his Zanpakuto as Kaname pulled his Zanpakuto out of Kensei.

Tosen turned to face Neji, "I see so you are still alive, Hyuga."

"Damn you Kaname! How dare you attack Captain like that?! Whatever happened to your sense of justice without bloodshed?!" Neji yelled as he attacked the blind traitor.

"I already told you, Neji. I am following my actual orders." Tosen slashed Neji's left arm.

"You mean to tell me that your true orders were to kill your squad?!" Neji yelled at him as he jumped back leaving a trail of blood behind.

"No just to kill those who are not worthy for the prototype." Tosen explained.

"The prototype? You mean to tell me that Azien is really behind all of this?!" Neji questioned.

"I guess there's no reason to keep the truth from you seeing that you are about to die." Tosen said as he brought his Zanpakuto up for another attack.

"Lieutant Mashiro! How the hell can you still be asleep?! Get out here!" Neji yelled back at the tent seeing Mashiro still laying on the floor with his Byakugan.

"Tosen get out of there the prototype is taking root in them." Gin yelled at Kaname.


	14. Masks of good and evil

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Masks of Good and Evil**

"Emergency meeting! All captains report at once!" Rang through out the Seireitei.

Kisuke woke up to the sound of the alarm that was going off as the next part of the message rang.

"This is an emergency dealing with Squad nine! We cannot get a soul signal from any of the members including Captain Muguruma and Lieutant Kuna!"

Kisuke rushed out of his office into the lab, "Where's Hiyori?!"

The 9th seat member looked up from her test tubes, "She just left Captain."

Kisuke rushed toward the door, "Where's Kimiko for that matter?"

"I believe she went out for a walk with Lieutant Yudorimaru." The 9th seater answered.

"I repeat! All captains report for an emergency meeting at once!"

East Rukon 33rd district

"Tosen get out of there the prototype is taking root in them." Gin yelled as Tosen placed Suzumushi into its sheath.

"Kaname!!" Neji yelled after him only to stop at the sound of Kensei coughing.

Neji turned around to see Kensei trying to get up. "Damn, what the hell is happening?!" Kensei asked in between coughs. "Neji get the hell out of here and back to the Seireitei and report Tosen and Gin to the head captain!"

Neji watched as a white liquid flowed out of Kensei's mouth as Kensei ordered Neji to get out of the area. Somehow Neji knew he couldn't leave.

"_Move!' _Neji screamed at his body.

'_**Heh forget it why don't we attack him that will help out my brother?' **_A voice from deep within Neji laughed.

This voice was so cold it was just like a Hollow's. That's when it dawned on Neji Azien is experimenting with Hollowfication of souls!

'_But what is he after with Hollowfied souls?' _Neji asked himself trying to figure it out.

Hollowed Kensei roared at Neji causing Neji to look Hollow Kensei in the eyes. Yet all Neji saw was Kensei's hollow mask, which was squareish with six slits, two for his eyes, one right above and one right below the eye slits. Hollow Kensei picked up Tachikaze and ran towards Neji. Neji jumped out of the way as Tachikaze hit the ground.

'_**Wow he's a fast one. Come on already and attack Kensei, partner.' **_The voice inside Neji laughed again.

'_Why should I listen to you?! And I am not your partner!' _Neji yelled back.

'_**Because I am the only one who can save us, partner. So let me out and attack Kensei!'**_ it yelled at Neji.

At this point Neji had no choice but to attack Kensei, "Pierce to the end of sixty four sorrows!"

Hollow Kensei seemed to laugh along with the voice inside of Neji, _**'Come on partner that lame old trick? Come on and embrace me and let me out!'**_

At this point Neji realized that he too was infected with the Hollowfication prototype as well. Kensei slashed at Neji only to have his blade stopped by three. Neji realized that Kensei's blade was stopped by Yori's Mittsu Kiso Choowa.

"Yori what the hell are you doing here?!" Neji yelled at him.

Yori cursed under his breath as he spat out Mizu, which was just broken by Kensei's fist. "Saving your butt what's it look like?! I followed Gin and Hinata here and got caught up fighting Hinata in order to give you some help with your Byakugan!"

Neji smirked, "I had a feeling that was your doing. But I must warn you that what happened to Kensei could happen to me at any minute and possibly Lieutant Kuna."

"I know. The same goes for me too, Neji." Yori bluntly said. "Hinata got me with whatever that prototype is."

Seireitai-Squad One Headquarters

"This is an emergency!" Head Captain Yamato informed the other squad Captains, "According to reports from the team on stand by from Squad nine, Captain Muguruma and Lieutant Kuna have disappeared along with seven others from their encampment in east Rukongai. The reason is unknown! Until we have a better hypothesis, we must assume the worst has happen! For this reason I have chosen four captains to go investigate this furthered."

The door to the room suddenly slammed open revealing a panting Kisuke Urahara.

"You're late Urahara!" Head Captain pointed out.

"Please allow me to go!" Urahara asked.

Two heads peaked into the room via the window right behind Squad 8 Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku. "What's going on with your captain?" Lisa whispered to Kimiko.

"He must be worried about Hiyori. She just went back there." Kimiko explained.

Shunsui tried his best not to smirk at the girls as the Head Captain gave Urahara his answer.

"No!" Head Captain Yamato bluntly told him.

"My Lieutant is heading back there!" Urahara explained.

"Geez, Kisuke! Get a hold of yourself!" Yoruichi yelled at him. "Didn't you send her back out there? Then she will be fine! Hiyori is strong, losing your faith in her like this is insulting to her abilities as a soul reaper Lieutant!"

Meanwhile, Neji and Yori continued to fight Kensei. Kensei threw Neji into the tent waking up the already Hollowfied Mashiro.

Yori pointed Kanji toward Kensei, "Katon Karyuu Endan!"

Kensei roared out in pain as the fire attack hit him causing him to back away from Neji.

"Well that had to wake up Mashiro now." Yori muttered as Neji picked him up off of the ground.

"That's not a good thing. Mashiro is as far gone as Kensei." Neji told him as he wiped at the blood flowing into his left eye.

"It figures!" Yori spat as he spit out some blood from his mouth. "Shit where the hell did Kensei get to now?"

Neji tried to look for Kensei with his Byakugan, but he couldn't see out of his left eye. His left eye was now black.

'_**Aw come on partner! You let me out this much!' **_His inner hollow laughed as he begged to take control.

"Great he's probably too far away for you to see him, right Neji?" Yori asked. "Neji?"

"Yori watch out!" Neji warned him as Hollowfied Mashiro plunged her fist into Yori's back.

Mashiro pulled her fist out of Yori and looked at it then turned towards Neji. Her hollow mask looked like a heart shaped wasp head.

'_**Now she's one hot, tall hollow babe!' **_Neji's inner hollow whistled at Mashiro.

"Neji-kun? What's happening?" Mashiro asked.

'_Can Mashiro have a control on her hollow?' _Neji questioned as a roar came from below Mashiro's feet.


	15. Visions of the future

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Vision of the Future**

"Shoot!" Neji yelled as Mashiro was tossed back into the tent by yet another Hollowed soul reaper. "Damn it! Yori get a hold on yourself!"

Neji dodged a fatal blow from Yori as Mashiro was getting back up. Off in the distance, Neji saw Kensei attacking a smaller soul reaper. Neji gasped as he realized who it was. "Lieutant Sarusuki! I almost forgot that we send for a member of squad 12 out here, damn."

Neji was in no position to help her let alone save himself as he dodged Yori landing right into Mashiro's attack. Mashiro's kick landed right on Neji's still fairly new wound in his right shoulder.

Seireitei-Squad 1 headquarters

"Captain Otoribashi, Captain Aikawa, and Captain Hirako will head to the campground in east Rukongai 33rd district." The head captain barked, "Captain Shihoin standby for further orders. Captain Kuchiki, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Kurosaki, and Captain Ukitake position your squads to protect the Seireitei. Lastly Captain Retsu prepare the relief stations for casualties."

"Wait a minute, Head Captain shouldn't I go to the campsite to treat the injured there?" Unohana asked.

"I cannot afford to send Healers there with the situation being unknown."

"I understand." Unohana said as the door opened up once again.

"Well, well isn't this a honor." Shunsui commented at the two who had just entered the room.

"Tessai Tsukabishi, it sure has been a long while." Ukitake added.

"I assume you have heard the situation." Captain Yamato addressed the two men. "I want you two to got to the camp as well."

"Wouldn't sending both the Captain and the Lieutant of the Kido Corps to the camp be a bad idea if they don't know what's going on?" Shunsui heard Kimiko ask Lisa.

Shunsui couldn't help but to agree with the girl as he looked over at Kisuke. "Hey now, Old man Yama. I'm just thinking here, but wouldn't it be a bad idea to send both the Captain and the Lieutant of the Kido Corps if we don't know what await them at the camp?"

"Then what do you suggest?" the head captain asked him.

"Why don't you send my Lieutant instead of the Kido Captain?"

"What are you going to do call her right now?" Ukitake asked.

"It's not like she can get her that fast." Isshin pointed out.

"Yup and why not? Hey, Lisa!" Shunsui looked towards the window behind her.

"Um, yes Sir!" Lisa popped up saluting Shunsui.

"You might as well come out too." Shunsui sighed as Kimiko appeared in the window beside Lisa. "Haven't I told you to stop eavesdropping on the captain meetings and you also brought along Kimiko?"

"Sorry Sir, but what did you want me to do? It's human nature to be curious." Lisa pointed out.

"So are you willing to do it."

"Of course, Captain."

"Now get to it." Head captain Yamato ordered.

Everyone left leaving Urahara and Shunsui in the room and Kimiko looking in through the window.

"Sorry about that Captain Urahara." Kimiko half-heartedly smiled as Shunsui placed a hand on Urahara's shoulder.

"Don't worry so much Kisuke. It's our job as Captains to have faith in our squad members."

Just outside Yoruichi was also worried about what had happened so she called for her 3rd seat member, Shikamaru Nara.

"Shikamaru, I want you to go ahead of the team that Head Captain Yamato sent." Yoruichi ordered.

"But Miss Yoruichi why are you not sending me?" Soi Fon asked her.

"Don't take this the wrong way Soi Fon, but I can't allow you to get hurt. If anything were to happen to you out there I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for sending you. Besides Shikamaru has more experience in this field from his pervious life." Yoruichi explained to the girl as Shikamaru sighed.

"This whole thing is just one big drag." Shikamaru said as he flash stepped out of the Seireitei.

East Rukon 33rd district

Hiyori ran cursing Urahara for sending her back, but then again they had no idea that something so monstrous would happen. "Shit this is it, huh?" Hiyori said as Kensei prepared to give the killing blow.

Hiyori watched as Shinji blocked the attack, "Why didn't you run?"

"Idiot how could I?!" Hiyori yelled at him as Love, Rose, and Lisa arrived.

"What the heck?! Kensei?!" The group looked at the monster standing in front of them.

"But where's Lieutant Kuna? Or Neji for that matter?" Lisa asked.

Meanwhile, Mashiro pulled her sword out of Neji's side as Yori grabbed him and tossed him down again. _'Shit, my body can't take much more of this!' _Neji thought as Mashiro ran off leaving Neji fighting Yori.

Neji staggered up to his feet. His vision was blurry and he couldn't keep his body from shaking. The hollow inside of Neji screamed as Yori smashed Neji into the ground. _'I'm sorry Lee and Kimiko…'_ Neji thought as Yori's fist came flying towards him again.

Suddenly, A sword blocked Yori's fist. Neji looked up to see Shikamaru. "What are you doing here Shikamaru?"

"Captain Shihoin was worried and sent me on ahead of the team that the Head Captain formed." Shikamaru explained.

Neji shook his head, "We've got to warn them. Otherwise us along with everyone on that team will end up Hollowfied!"

"Ah so that's what this is?" Shikamaru commented pointing at his right eye as he looked at Neji's partial Hollow mask.

Neji nodded, "Yeah Tosen betrayed us. Let me rephrase that Azien's been working against the Soul Society and has enlisted Tosen, Gin, and Hinata into his team."

"Shoot I knew he was trouble." Shikamaru commented, as the area got darker.

"Cry Suzumushi!" Tosen's voice filled the area.

"Rule the world in total darkness, Ikarikokuou!" Shikamaru yelled releasing his Zanpakuto. "Come on Kaname, you're going to have to do better than that!"

Hinata and Tosen along with Gin appeared in front of them. Hinata smiled coldly as she slashed at Yori causing him to collapse on the ground as they advanced on Neji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru griped his sword even tighter as the trio came closer. All of a sudden Neji collapsed.

"Neji!" Shikamaru yelled as he watched Neji's mask completing itself.

"My we didn't think that these two would be able to survive the process." Gin commented as they watched Neji become Hollowfied.

"Hm, I wonder what happens to a Hollowfied soul reaper that was previously a shinobi?" Hinata asked coldly as she smiled coldly at Shikamaru.

"Why?! Why, Hinata? I know Azien offered you the chance to be with Naruto again, so why would you follow someone so cold hearted as him?" Shikamaru questioned the white-eyed soul reaper girl.

"I suppose it's because I knew there would be no chance of me being with Naruto. And the fact still remains that I hate who I was back in Konoha." Hinata started to explain.

"So you just figured to stay loyal to the first person who lend you a helping hand?" Neji asked as he pulled himself up.

"Damn you are too stubborn for your own good Neji." Tosen spat as Neji tried to take off his mask.

'_**Come on partner! Don't push me away! Let's kill them all!' **_Neji's Hollow bellowed.

"Enough of this Azien will be here soon. I'm ending this now." Hinata spat as she lifted up her Zanpakuto. "Fade Amarante!"

Shikamaru closed his eyes clearing his mind as Hinata's blade disappeared. _'It would be pointless to use my sight in this battle. Not even the Byakugan can see Hinata's Amarante. That on top of Tosen's Suzumushi, heck I might as well be dead.' _

Shikamaru could feel Hinata advancing on him from behind, but it didn't phase him. He knew that the only way to fight Hinata would be to take an attack from Amarante then attack with his own attack. Hinata thrust her blade into Shikamaru's back infecting him with the prototype.

Shikamaru smirked as the blade pierced his body, _'I'm a fool for this. I'll just end up like Neji and Yori, but it's the only way.' _

With his left hand Shikamaru grabbed the air right in front of his wound. Hinata gasped as she tried to pull her Zanpakuto out of him. Shikamaru tighten his grip on the invisible blade as Hinata struggled. That's when something hit him! Another blade, Gin had sent Shinso into his stomach. Shikamaru had no time to even react to Shinso as he coughed up blood.

'_**You're pathetic Lazybones! Heck I'm going to show you how to really use our power!' **_Shikamaru's Hollow bellowed.

'_No! Don't you dare!' _Shikamaru yelled back at it.

'_**You are powerless to me right now, Lazybones! Now I smell blood and it's ours not theirs!'**_ At that white liquid flowed out of Shikamaru's mouth. __


	16. masked fear

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Masked Fear**

"Shit this is it, huh?" Hiyori said as Kensei prepared to give the killing blow.

Hiyori watched as Shinji blocked the attack, "Why didn't you run?"

"Idiot how could I?!" Hiyori yelled at him as Love, Rose, and Lisa arrived.

"What the heck?! Kensei?!" The group looked at the monster standing in front of them.

"But where's Lieutant Kuna? Or Neji for that matter?" Lisa asked.

"What going on here?" Love asked.

"That spiritual pressure and the mask! It's like Kensei's a Hollow now!" Rose pointed out.

"Damn it, Shinji let go of me!" Hiyori struggled under Shinji's left arm. "We can't do anything its Kensei! Guys?! Don't draw your swords!"

"Shut it Hiyori! We have to draw our Zanpakutos and stop Kensei because if we don't we're dead!" Lisa yelled at Hiyori.

Just then Hollow Kensei flash stepped behind Love and attacked sending Love flying.

"Well, not bad. Leave it up to Kensei to attack before you are ready to battle." Love commented getting up.

"Stop! Don't you get it?! If this happened to Kensei, then it happened to the others as well!" Hiyori pleaded as she started coughing violently. "We can't just kill Kensei and the others!"

"Be quite Hiyori!" Shinji looked down at her, "Kensei is important so is Mashiro and Neji which is why we have to stop them if all of them have become Hollows."

"There's more ways to attack someone without killing them than there are to kill them." Lisa added as she looked over at Rose, "Rose, I'll go after his tendons while you take his right side."

"All right." Rose nodded his head as the two flash stepped out of the way of Kensei's attack.

"Rose behind you!" Love yelled as another Hollowed figure delivered a kick to Rose's head.

Suddenly two arms grabbed Lisa out of the way as another Hollowed figure attacked her. Lisa looked up to see a Hollow mask that was round with two wave-like eye slits and black swirls on it. Lisa gasped, _'Why would one of them save me?' _

Lisa could feel the masked soul reaper smile at her as she looked at his Zanpakuto. One look at the Zanpakuto's blade was enough for Lisa to figure out who it was. Her Hollow masked savior was Neji! Could that have meant he could control his Hollow part where as Kensei, Mashiro, and the other one couldn't. Shinji charged toward Neji with his Zanpakuto ready.

"Shinji wait!" Lisa yelled as Neji sat her down.

Shinji retreated from his charge giving Lisa a puzzled look as Neji collapsed.

"Neji!" Lisa rushed to his side as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Lisa, get a hold of yourself!" Shinji yelled at her as Mashiro tried to kick him from behind.

"Gochu Tekkan!" Suddenly Mashiro was pinned to the ground by six pillars. "Sorry I'm late everyone else runs faster than me."

"Hachi! Your time couldn't be better!" Rose greeted him as he pushed Hollow Yori off of him.

"Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku!" Hachi released a binding spell onto the Hollowed figure behind Lisa and Shinji. "What is going on here?! Why are Kensei and Mashiro along with Yori, Shikamaru, and Neji acting this way let alone look like Hollows?"

Before Shinji or Lisa could answer a loud rip came from behind them. They turned to see that the cloths that bind Shikamaru ripping from Shikamaru's effort to get free.

"Impossible! I've never seen a Level 60 Bakudo spell broken by sheer physical strength alone!" Hachi exclaimed as Hollow Shikamaru stabbed Lisa in the stomach with his Zanpakuto as Shinji jumped out of the way of Neji's attack.

Seireitei

Kimiko stood in the first lab room waiting for her Captain to appear. She knew that he was going to try and go out there. She looked up to see a cloaked figure heading towards her.

"I'm sorry Captain, but I can't allow you to go." Kimiko said causing the figure to stop. "I'm going with you."

"I can't allow that Kimiko." Urahara smiled at the girl's effort as he flash stepped to her side.

Kimiko looked at him as he pointed two fingers at her. Kimiko's body froze up and she fell to the floor as Urahara walked out of the lab.

"Shoot! Captain Urahara!" Kimiko yelled as she tried to free herself from the Bakudo spell.

Just outside Urahara was stopped once again, "That's quite a creation you have on there. A cloak that blocks all spiritual pressure."

"Shit, I've been caught." Urahara said as he pulled off his hood.

"I knew you were going to go out there, since I saw how you were acting at the meeting." Tessai told him.

"So I guess you're not going to let me pass ether?" Urahara asked.

"No I'm afraid I can't let you go alone." Tessai answered shocking Urahara. "I too am filled with an unshakeable fear tonight. Come now let's hurry before we are found."

"Captain!" Two night guards bowed.

"Oh, good work keeping watch." Shunsui greeted them.

"What's going on why are you out here at this time of night?" One asked.

"I just couldn't sleep." Shunsui commented as he looked up at Azien. "Keep up the good work."

Shunsui left them and continued walking, "Maybe I'm over thinking things. Hm?"

Shunsui looked down at a young girl with black hair, glasses, and a book in her hands.

"Um, excuse me Captain." She whispered.

"Oh, Nanao Ise isn't it?"

"Yes, Captain! It's an honor that you remembered me!"

"Well you are the youngest member of squad eight and I always make note of girls' names. Oh it's the first isn't it?"

"Yes Sir, and I was hoping that Lieutant Lisa would be able to read with me tonight." Nanao looked down at her book.

"I'm sorry, but Lisa's not here I sent her on a mission tonight."

"Oh…" Nanao sniffled as Shunsui placed his hand on her head.

"Don't worry my little Nanao, she will be back in the morning. Till then why don't I read with you?"

Meanwhile a young red head flash stepped through the Seireitei in search of her friends. She had already stopped at Yori's training spot and Shikamaru's favorite place to watch the stars and clouds. She stopped just outside squad 13's training dojo. She took a deep breath as she looked into the dojo.

"What's up Rika?" She was greeted by an upside down Lee.

"Thank goodness I found you, Lee!" Rika let out her breath.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked her as he jumped to his feet.

"I keep feeling strange fluxes in Neji's, Shikamaru's, Yori's, and Kimiko's spiritual pressure." Rika explained. "But mostly Neji, Shikamaru, and Yori worry me. I've already been at their usual places they would be at this time of night."

"I see then let's go check on Kimiko. She should be in the labs." Lee said as the two left the dojo.

They arrived to find Kimiko cursing on the ground. Rika gasped as Lee bend down beside her. He tapped her with his finger, "Release."

Kimiko quickly snapped up almost hitting Lee in the chin with her head. "Damn I can't believe he would do that to me?!"

"Wait, who?" Lee asked as he put his hand onto her shoulder.

"Captain Urahara! He placed a Bakudo spell on me and went after Hiyori!" Kimiko vented.

"Oh-no! I saw Gin leaving the Seireitei with Hinata earlier and another soul reaper followed them out!" Rika exclaimed.

"It must have been Yori. Captain Shihoin sent Shikamaru ahead of the team that Head Captain Yamato formed to where squad nine was camping." Kimiko explained.

"So you were trying to stop Captain Urahara from going there as well!" Lee questioned Kimiko.

"Actually I was trying to go with him. I've sensed that something wasn't right with Azien for the past four months, which led me to suspected him as well as Tosen, Gin, and Hinata." Kimiko's head hung low.

Lee closed his eyes, "Let's wait here. To tell you the truth I think something really bad is happening out there."

"Okay so we wait for Captain Urahara to return." Rika nodded her head as she sat down.

Meanwhile, Neji slashed Lisa across the chest. Rose blocked Neji's blade from attacking Lisa again.

"Stop this Neji! Since when were you so weak that you would attack a woman?" Rose pushed Neji back as Lisa started to get up, "You okay, Lisa?"

"Yeah I think so." Lisa answered as she started coughing.

"Take it easy Lisa." Love placed a hand on her as Lisa continued to cough. "Eh? What the heck?!"

Love jumped back at the sight of white liquid coming out of Lisa's mouth. "Shoot Lisa's been infected!"

"Bakudo 99, Kin!" Hachi unleashed another Bakudo spell this time on Kensei.

"A level 99 Bakudo huh?" Shinji looked over at Hachi.

"I might have overdone it a bit." Hachi sighed as Rose slashed Yori's arm just right bringing him down as well.

"So how do we fix this Hachi?" Rose asked.

"I can't fix something that I don't know what the problem is." Hachi explained as Love jumped into the area dodging Lisa.

"Shit not Lisa too!" Rose yelled as he went to help Love out.

Suddenly Hiyori started coughing again. "Hm? Hiyori what's wrong?"

"Shinji let go of me!" Hiyori yelled at him as white liquid flowed from her mouth.

Hachi gasped as Hiyori slashed at Shinji with her horn. "Hiyori!"

Hachi was the next to fall but not at the blade of one of the Hallowed. Shinji watched as Hachi fell revealing Kaname Tosen.

"Tosen why did you betray Kensei and Neji like this?!" Shinji questioned Tosen's actions.

Shinji looked pass Tosen to find Gin Ichimaru slashing down Rose and Hinata Hyuga slashing down Love. "Even Gin and Hinata! But why?!"

"Oh they didn't betray anyone. In fact they have been most faithful." Shinji turned to find his own Lieutant walking towards them. "So please don't blame them for your naïve actions Captain Hirako."

"Azien! I should have known!" Shinji spat.

"Oh so you did suspected me? I should have expected as much from you." Azien looked shocked.

"Of course I did why the hell did you think I made you my Lieutant?" Shinji asked him. "It was only so I could keep an eye on you."

"I see yet you haven't done a good job of that. You didn't notice that I wasn't the one walking next to you these past few months." Azien told him.

"What do you mean?!"

"The ability to make my enemy to see whatever I want him to that's the true power of Kyoka Suigustu. I call it absolute hypnosis." Azien explained as he pulled out his Zanpakuto. "You were sharp, but not sharp enough otherwise you would have seen through me more clearly. It was all because of that, I was able to disappear for awhile. Then again it was not that you chose me, but that I chose you for that very same fact."

"Azien!" Shinji roared as he stood up placing a hand on his Zanpakuto causing the same white liquid to rapidly flow from his mouth. "No not me too!"

"I see. Azien you were right anger and aggression does speed up the transformation." Hinata commented.

"Transformation?!" Shinji questioned the quite soul reaper.

"Shinji!" They turned to see that Hiyori was now standing and had her Zanpakuto in her hand.

"Tosen, take care of her." Azien ordered.

"No!" Shinji yelled as Tosen slashed at Hiyori.

"Now let's finish this Captain Hirako. You were all wonderful test subjects." Azien raised his Zanpakuto in the air.

"Damn it!" Shinji yelled as Azien's blade came down to kill him.

Suddenly a Hooded figure stood in between Azien's blade and Shinji.

"Looks like we have an interesting guest." Azien commented as he backed off. "Now why would you be here Captain Urahara and Kido Captain Tsukabishi?"

"Oops. I guess we were careless and were found." Gin smiled.

"Shall I kill them, Azien?" Tosen asked.

"No that won't be necessary, Kaname."

"Kisuke you fool why did you come?" Shinji asked.

"Hm, what's with that ugly mask Shinji?" Kisuke asked.

"Is that all you can say?" Shinji asked as he passed out.

Kisuke looked away from Shinji and looked around at the other soul reapers, all with their masks. "Lieutant Azien, what are you doing here?"

"The same as you. I was worried about my Captain." Azien bluntly answered. "I was going to try and help them."

"Why are you even bothering to lie to me?"

"Lying to you? What's wrong with a Lieutant wanting to help his wounded Captain?"

"Wounds? This is Hollowfication." Kisuke bluntly pointed out.

"Oh my I had no idea that you really were just the type of man I thought you were, Captain Urahara." Azien glared at Kisuke. "Kaname, Gin, Hinata let's go. I'm truly glad I came tonight."

"Wait!" Kisuke yelled after them.

"Please move Kisuke!" Tessai yelled as he prepared for spell, "Hado 88, Hiryo Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

"Bakudo 81, Danku." Azien dispelled the Kido attack as he left.

"Impossible a Lieutant dispelled my Kido attack with the forbidden Danku!" Tessai exclaimed, "Forgive me Kisuke. I seemed to have let them escape."

"Tessai what on earth?" Kisuke started to ask.

"We can talk about them later. We first need to help Shinji and the others." Tessai pointed out.


	17. exile

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Exile**

"It appears that you know something about this Hollowfication, so you know how to treat them right, Kisuke?" Tessai asked.

"Yes, but I can't treat them here! Not like this!" Urahara yelled back, "Actually it's a gamble even at that."

"I understand it is a least better than nothing at this point." Tessai pointed out. "I will take us all to squad 12's main lab now, so please close you eyes and cover you ears Urahara I'm about to use two forbidden spells."

Urahara pulled off his hood as they arrived within the main lab, "Hollowfication was one of the things I stumbled upon when I was looked for a way to strength a soul."

"In the process you came up with this." The two turned to find Kimiko along with Rika Kanji and Rock Lee.

"Yes, I should have guess that you would wait it out after I used that Bakudo spell on you Kimiko." Urahara sighed. "I call it the Hogyoku. It instantaneously breaks down the barrier between Hollows and soul reapers."

"So you think this could save Neji and the others?" Lee asked.

"Yes, but the chance of it actually doing that is very silm." Urahara nodded his head.

"Okay so how can we help Captain?" Kimiko asked.

"After all that you really want to help?" Tessai asked her.

"I have a high amount of respect for all of these Captains and Lieutants as well as Neji and Shikamaru. They my friends." Kimiko proudly stated.

With that the five went to work. Somewhere in the night Kisuke fell asleep, he woke up to find Shinji leaning against the walk with his Hollow mask still on. He continued to look around the lab finding Kimiko, Lee, and Rika all asleep as well. Kisuke got up shaking his head. _'It was too much of a gamble, ether that or they were too far gone for the Hogyoku to work.'_ He thought as he walked to where Tessai was sitting keeping a barrier around the lab.

"Urahara?" Tessai looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Tessai but it didn't work." Urahara told the Kido Captain.

"I see." Tessai watched as Urahara took off his cloak and laid it over Kimiko, Rika, and Lee.

"Maybe I just need a breather." Kisuke said as he walked towards the doors.

Suddenly the doors flew opened, "Squad 12 Captain Kisuke Urahara and Kido Captain Tessai Tsukabishi! You are under arrest by command of Central 46!"

"What?!" Tessai asked as he stood up hiding Kimiko, Lee, and Rika even further.

Central Room: Meeting Room of Central 46

"What is going on here?" Kisuke questioned.

"Silence you do not have permission to talk other than answering our questions!" a member of Central 46 bellowed.

'_Are they suspecting me of doing this crime of Azien's?!' _Kisuke thought as he quickly shut his mouth.

"Now, where were you last night?"

"In west rukon." Kisuke lied.

"Is that so? You then were not in east rukongai district 33 conducting your Hollowfication experiments?"

"So that's it?! You suspect me of turning them into half Hollows?!" Kisuke barked.

"So you did turn five Captains, four Lieutants, and three seat members into hollows?!"

"Kisuke did nothing of the sort. He tried to save them!" Tessai bellowed, "This was the act of Squad five's Lieutant Sosuke Azien!"

"Lying is not becoming of you Tsukabishi! Lieutant Azien never left the Seireitei last night. 136 soul reapers and two captains can vouch for him."

"But that's impossible!" Kisuke exclaimed as a member of squad two entered the room.

"Reporting in! There were twelve Hollowfied experiments in the main lab of squad twelve." The squad 2 member informed them.

"That settles it I will now sentences you both!"

Meanwhile, in the main lab of squad 12 Kimiko, Rika, and Lee were waking up. Lee sighed at the sight of the twelve still masked. Rika started crying as Kimiko looked around for Urahara and Tessai.

"Hm? How could he have missed finding you three?" They turned to find the Captain of squad two.

"Captain Shihoin!" Kimiko exclaimed as she stood up. "What's going on?"

"Relax, I'm not here to take you in." Yoruichi told her.

"So they think Captain Urahara did this…" Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, but I need your help. Rika get back to squad ten before someone there finds out that you are missing." Yoruichi ordered the red head, who just nodded, as she picked up the cloak that Kisuke made. "Kimiko put this on."

She tossed the cloak to Kimiko, who put it on. Yoruichi walked over to a closet and pulled out another cloak and tossed it to Lee, who put it on just as Kimiko put hers on. Yoruichi wrapped up her head and pulled up her mask as she picked up Shinji.

"Well come on you two let's get them out of here before they come back to take them for execution." Yoruichi told them.

Lee and Kimiko nodded picking up Shikamaru and Neji. Yoruichi smiled as she flash stepped out of the lab with Kimiko and Lee following her. Within five minutes the twelve were safely relocated to under the Soukyoku hill. Yoruichi sighed, "Kimiko, Lee I need you two to get to some place where they would find you and not suspect that you helped Tessai and Kisuke."

"Of course Captain Shihoin!" the two answered.

"Please just call me Yoruichi. Now get going! I'm going to free Kisuke and Tessai from Central 46." Yoruichi explained to them, "Please take care of yourselves and please keep an eye on Soi Fon for me."

"Of course we will Yoruichi." Kimiko sadly smiled as she and Lee flash stepped it to squad 13's dojo as Yoruichi flash stepped it to Central 46.

(I'm skipping Kisuke's and Tessai's sentencing cause it would take to much time to just retype it.)

"Furthermore the twelve subjects shall be dealt with as Hollows!"

"Wait a minute they aren't Hollows just half Hollows!" Kisuke argued only to stop at the sound of the door opening.

Kisuke turned to find a woman dressed in black with her head covered up standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?! And who gave you permission to enter this room?! Get out you flith!"

The woman only flash stepped in between Tessai and Kisuke grabbing them as she flash stepped out of the room.

"Get them! Rebels! Isn't there anyone out there?!"

Meanwhile, "Thank you Yoruichi." Kisuke thanked their rescuer. "For bringing all twelve of them here and the new gigais I was working on."

"You shouldn't be thanking me for that." Yoruichi said as she unwrapped her head, "Kimiko insisted on bringing those gigais here. Actually I had no idea you were working on some new gigais, Kisuke. Also I'll reframe from kicking you butt for not taking me with you last night!"

"Oh about that…" Kisuke laughed nervously.

"Just get to it, Kisuke. The best solution to the worst situation." Yoruichi looked at him.

"So you really know everything." Kisuke sighed. "Tessai please put them in suspension then create a 2-3 barrier around us."

"Wow this really is a mess." The three turned around to find Isshin standing over Neji.

"Isshin how did you?!" Kisuke asked.

"Don't worry I saw Rika sneaking into her room, so I figured that you would be hiding here after what's going on. Don't worry I know you're innocent. So can you really make a gigai to hide your soul reaper abilities?" Isshin asked.

Kisuke nodded his head. "I will make gigais for Tessai and myself as well as for Hirako and the others. We will hide on earth till I can solve this."

"What about Yoruichi and Isshin?" Tessai asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll find some way to escape." Yoruichi smiled at the former Kido captain.

"I don't think anyone knows I'm here so I'll stick around for awhile." Isshin waved good-bye to the two as he and Yoruichi left.

Almost 21 hours had pasted since Yoruichi and Isshin left. Neji started to stir. He opened up his eyes pulling off his mask. He looked around to find Shikamaru sitting up just looking at his own mask. Mashiro was also up and was cuddling Shikamaru's left leg as she stared at Kensei, who was starting to get up himself. Yori was also getting up.

"Damn!" Yori yelled as he threw his mask toward the wall behind Kensei.

Kensei looked at Yori's mask then took off his own. "What the hell happened to us?"

"We were the lab rats of Azien's latest experiment." Shinji answered him.

"Azien did this to us?" Lisa asked as she slammed her mask down on the ground.

"What's gonna happen to us now?" Mashiro asked.

"What a drag. We are just going to be hunted by Central 46 as hollows no doubt, and Mashiro please let go of my left leg I can't feel it." Shikamaru complained.

"I'm sorry for attacking you, Lisa." Neji apologized for his actions as a hollow without even looking up at her.

"Don't worry about it Neji you weren't yourself." Lisa said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"To hell with it! I want to beat the shit out of that damn Azien and his goons as well!" Hiyori exploded as she pushed her Hollow mask up.

"Calm down Hiyori." The turned to see Kisuke and Tessai bring them gigais.

"Here are you new gigais for hiding on earth till I can find a way do reverse this Hollowfication." Kisuke told them. "I'm sorry but there was no miscalculation which is my biggest miscalculation."

"I guess everything proceeded to the worst case." Rose pointed out as they got into their new gigais.

"Heck this is great Kisuke for once a gigai feels normal." Love added.

"That's good to hear. I figure we are going to be in these gigais for awhile." Kisuke smiled, "No one has any problems with their gigai right?"

A chorus of no's filled the air as Shinji stood up. "We truly are in you debt Kisuke." Shinji said as the gate to earth opened up, "And to you Azien."

...

Gosh finally the pendulum arc is finished. Okay I only have a few chapters left for "Two Hearts, One Soul". I plan to do a new story for the soul society arc, well for Ichigo's arcs really. So I'm going to finish "Two Hearts" up here then begin on a new story for everything else.

Just to point out Neji's Hollow mask is the same as Haku's mask with black swirls instead of red and no mist symbol. I'll go ahead and add Shikamaru and Yori's mask here. Shikamaru's mask looks like the dog ANBU mask from Konoha and Yori's looks like the bird or hawk ANBU mask.

Okay so pairing coming up are Lisa/Neji, Shikamaru/Tasuki, Naruto/Rika, with a little Sakura/Renji and Sasuke/Rukia.


	18. pressing on

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Pressing On **

Kimiko muttered curses under her breath at the squad two members who were clearing out the squad 12 labs. She never thought that something like this would happen after that long unforgettable night. Mayuri sighed as squad 12 watch squad two clean out the labs.

"It's a shame that we have to start from scratch on our research, but don't worry work will go much faster now that I'm in charge." Mayuri said to the rest of the squad.

Kimiko sighed because both Kisuke and Hiyori had to run the captain spot went to the third seat member, in other words Mayuri Kurotsuchi became captain. Kimiko sat in the main lab doing nothing as she watched all of her fellow squad members go in and out of Mayuri's office.

Akon sighed as he came out of the office, "Kimiko I wish you good luck. Mayuri is well different than Urahara."

"Ah, good you're not doing anything Kimiko. Why don't you step into my office?" Mayuri motioned for her to follow him.

"Whatever you say teme." Kimiko muttered as she followed Mayuri.

"Kimiko as you know I need a Lieutant. I was wondering if you would follow me without questions and become my Lieutant. This of course will give you different terms as to experiment time." Mayuri explained.

"You mean to tell me that you are going to do the one thing that Kisuke wouldn't let you do is to experiment on the other squad members?! And you want me to follow you without questions! Ha! Don't make me laugh the only one who could ever be the captain of me in squad 12 is Kisuke Urahara! You should have learned by now Mayuri that I dislike you. Always have and always will." Kimiko told him as she walked out of the office.

"Kimiko Haruno if you walk out of the lab, I will make sure that you can't join any other squad!" Mayuri yelled after her.

"Save your breath I would rather die again before I sever underneath you, paint brain." Kimiko yelled back as she continued out of the lab.

Mayuri pulled out his Zanpakuto and released it as he flash step after Kimiko. He slashed at Kimiko cutting across her right arm as Kimiko turned around to block his blade.

"Such a shame Kimiko you were always too slow." Mayuri kicked her in the stomach.

Kimiko fell to the ground unable to move because of her wound, but her spiritual pressure flared. Just outside the squad 13 dojo, Lee spared with his Lieutant Kaien. Kaien's wife Miyako watched them along with the fifth and sixth seat members. Suddenly both Lee and Kaien stopped sensing Kimiko's spiritual pressure.

"What the heck?" Kaien asked as he looked towards the labs as Lee flash stepped pass him.

Ukitake had just stepped outside for he too had felt Kimiko's flare. He watched as Lee rushed off to see what was wrong with is love.

"Lee wait up!" Kaien flash step after his fourth seat member.

Miyako stood up yelling at the two, "Kaien, Lee calm down! Hey get back here!"

"It's alright Miyako." Ukitake told her as he rushed after his Lieutant.

Lee and Kaien made it in time to stop Mayuri from killing Kimiko. Kaien stopped Mayuri's blade, as Lee made sure that Kimiko was all right.

"So this is how you treat your squad members? That's too low even for a snake Captain Kurotsuchi." Kaien questioned Mayuri's actions.

"That's enough Kaien!" Ukitake ordered Kaien to back off.

"She doesn't concern me anymore whatever happens to her is fine by me. I don't need a subordinate who isn't willing to follow her leader." Mayuri said as he walked back into the lab.

Kaien looked back at Kimiko seeing her tears roll down her cheeks. He knew that Kimiko followed Kisuke Urahara faithfully and that she was hit the hardest with this whole mess.

"Kaien take Kimiko to Unohana. Lee I need you to get all of Kimiko's stuff and take it to our barracks. I'm going to talk to Head Captain Yamato." Ukitake ordered.

Shortly after that Kimiko became the fifth seat member of squad 13. A few months after that squad 10's Lieutant became captain after Isshin Kurosaki disappeared in the world of the living. Rika was bored one day and found herself itching for a fight, so she ventured down to squad 11's dojo.

She stuck her head in the window as Ikkaku finished off another squad member. "Come on you wusses who's next?"

"I'll fight you Ikkaku!" Rika said as she jumped through the window.

"Get real Rika. Why don't you run along and go play with your squad members." Ikkaku yawned as Rika picked up the wooden sword.

"What are you scared to lose to a girl or are you too macho to fight a girl?" Rika taunted the bald soul reaper.

"I'm not scared to lose to a girl nor am I afraid to fight a girl. I just don't feel like beating up a female right now." Ikkaku yawned again.

Rika shrugged her shoulders, "Suit yourself Baldy!" Rika yelled as she charged for Ikkaku.

"Don't call me that!" Ikkaku yelled at her as he blocked her attack.

"Well that's more like it! Just what I would expect from the third seat member of squad 11!" Rika laughed as she spared with Ikkaku.

Outside the dojo stood squad 11's Captain Kenpachi with Yachiru on his shoulder. "I wonder who Baldy is fighting now, Kenny?"

"Heh don't worry Yachiru we are about to find out." Kenpachi told her as Ikkaku came flying out of the dojo.

Ikkaku landed right at Kenpachi's feet. "Wow Baldy usually you're the one sending people flying!"

"I know that Lieutant Yachiru!" Ikkaku yelled at her as he got up.

"Oh I'm sorry about that Baldy!" Rika yelled at Ikkaku as she placed her sword on her shoulder, "I hope I didn't break anything other than your pride and that lovely shine of your head!"

"I told you not to call me Baldy!" Ikkaku yelled back at the red head.

"Alright who's next?" Rika looked around at the other members of squad 11. "What about you Yumichika? I'm sure I can carve that ugly face of yours into something beautiful, well maybe not beautiful but it'll be prettier than before."

"How dare you say such things about me! You should know your place around here little Rika!" Yumichika shot back as he picked up Ikkaku's wooden sword.

"I'm not as little as your Lieutant. Oh and if you want I can ask a friend of mine for some tips on how to do eyebrows the right way because guys really shouldn't pluck them." Rika taunted Yumichika further making the other members of squad 11 laugh.

"Wow Kenny! Foxy is really good! She took out Baldy and Feathers!" Yachiru jumped up and down as she pulled on Kenpachi's sleeve pointing at Rika.

"Um did I just get a nickname from Lieutant Yachiru?" Rika asked dumbfounded.

"I don't make it a point of fighting woman, but now I'm curious as to how powerful you really are Rika Kanji." Kenpachi smiled at the red head.

"Does it really matter Captain Zaraki? I just beat your third and fifth seat members. If you really want to test my power, then bring it on!" Rika scoffed as she put her hand around her Zanpakuto.

Kenpachi laughed and turned around leaving his squad and Rika dumbfounded. "Kenny where are you going?" Yachiru asked.

"I'm going to have a chat with the captain of my newest squad member, so play nicely with her boys." Zaraki told his Lieutant.

A huge grin appeared on Yachiru's face as Kenpachi left, "Yay! Kenny likes you Foxy! I shall keep you and you shall be my Foxy, nee-chan!"

"Welcome to squad 11, Rika." Ikkaku placed his arm on top of the awestruck girl's head.

"You should know that only one other girl came this far besides the Lieutant." Yumichika added.

"Did that really happen?" Rika muttered to herself as she walked around.

"Hey Rika!" Rika looked up to see Lee, Kimiko, and Kaien.

"What's up with you?" Kaien asked her.

"I just got myself accepted into squad 11." Rika told them.

"Really what for?" Kimiko laughed.

"Cause I was bored and had an itch for a fight." Rika shrugged her shoulders as they laughed.

And with that Kimiko, Rika, and Rock Lee looked onward to a new future.


	19. Rewrite Note

Alright here's the deal guys, I'm going to stop writing new chapters here just because going through this and going over my reviews and stuff. I just really need to redo this whole story, so please hang in there with me as I rewrite this crossover. I just really need to revise Two Hearts so much now that I'm more into bleach and so wrong about so much in this first crossover of mine. Also if you have any ideas or suggestions for me feel free to let me know! They really help a lot! With that said I will hopefully see all of you in my rewrite of Two Hearts, One Soul and Two Hearts, New Soul.

FoxCat ya later.


End file.
